International Love
by LostCullenFamilyMember
Summary: When Austin and Ally both have an amazing education opportunity, but only one gets chosen how will it change things? for better or worse?
1. Opportunities & Outcomes

**HEY PEOPLE, SO THIS IS MY NEW STORY YAY! SOME OF YOU MAY HAVE READ MY PREVIOUS TWILIGHT STORY: UNEXPECTED SURPRISE. WELL, INSPIRATION HAS STRUCK ME AGAIN AND THIS IS MY NEW STORY!**

**FIRST OFF OFFICIAL DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY, OR ANY SONGS WRITTEN BY THE THE AWESOME SONGWRITERS. THE ONLY THINGS THAT ARE MY OWN IS A SONG "AUSTIN" WRITES FOR "ALLY" IN THE FIRST FEW CHAPTERS, THE PLOT LINE, AND THE CHARACTERS I'VE CREATED (NOT MIKE, MIMI, LESTER, DEZ, JIMMY, KYRA OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS MADE BY THE WRITERS)**

**ALSO, THIS STORY, IF YOU READ, AND WANT REVIEWS THERE IS A CATCH:**

**EACH CHAPTER COMES WITH A TRIVIA QUESTION ABOUT A AUSTIN AND ALLY EPISODE. i WILL GIVE THE EPISODE NAME AND A QUESTION. FOR ME TO POST THE NEXT CHAPTER A NUMBER OF PEOPLE WILL HAVE TO ANSWER THE QUESTION CORRECTLY (I.E.: IN ZALIENS AND CLOUD WATCHERS WHAT TYPE OF MOVIE FEST DOES AUSTIN TAKE ALLY TO? ANSWER: HORROR.**

**I WILL GIVE A NUMBER OF PEOPLE THAT NEED TO ANSWER CORRECTLY AND WHEN IT REACHES THAT, OR IF IT'S BEEN A WEEK SINCE THE LAST CHAPTER GOT POSTED, I WILL POST THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

**SO...READ, ENJOY, AND REVIEW MY FRIENDS**

OPPORTUNITIES AND OUTCOMES

"hey guys, team meeting." Ally said calling Austin and Dez away from the foosball table.

"Ok first, manager announcement." Trish said standing up.

"Awesome opportunity." she said as she handed Austin and Ally each a brochure.

"London Musical Academy?" Austin read aloud.

"They're doing this amazing program next school year. They are opening their school to 200 international students to come study for an entire year. They are taking applications now. All you need to do is submit an application, a CD of your talent, and a letter saying why they should pick you. I think a DVD of your talents will put you both over the top though. It's an amazing opportunity I think you both should do." She finished grinning.

"That sounds amazing!" Austin said grinning ear to ear.

"Yeah." Ally said getting excited too, "We definitely need to try this Austin. It would be an amazing experience all around."

"And I'll shoot and edit your application DVDS so they're perfect!" Dez said excitedly.

"Ok, so you two are gonna apply, great! let's get the meeting finished so you two can start on that." Trish said getting them all back on track.

"So Austin, Jimmy wants to know when you will be laying down some new tracks for your new CD." Trish informed.

"Ally and I almost have them ready. I'll have them by the end of the week." Austin promised.

He was now writing songs by himself, but Ally still helped to perfect them and make them his usual catchy style.

"Awesome, i'll call and tell him. And Ally, your release for '_JU_S_T_ _ME' _is Saturday afternoon at 3. Where are we holding it?" Trish asked her.

"How about here? That way more people can fit, and dad can try to sell some merchandise." Ally suggested.

"Great, I'll call Jimmy about that too. Dez, director report." Trish finished, giving Dez the floor.

"Well, Austin's _'Steal Your Heart' _video is viral." Dez paused while they all cheered and clapped.

And Ally's _'JUST ME' _is climbing the charts fast. It's at number 7 out of 100 this week." Dez said, proud of both himself and Austin and Ally.

Austin hugged Ally, but pulled away before it got awkward.

See, Austin was still in love with Ally, but refused to say anything since he didn't know how she felt.

Ally tried to quiet the butterflies in her stomach as Austin hugged her.

She still loved him and every hug was too short for her, but she couldn't face the heartache of rejection so she just smiled and sat back down.

"Well, that's everything." Trish said closing her notebook.

"I'll leave you two to work on your songs and applications, but we need to have them in by next Saturday." she informed.

Austin and Ally both nodded and got right to work.

As Austin strummed his guitar working on his audition song he looked over his lyrics for a new song for Jimmy.

_"We said just friends_

_but I'm tired of pretend_

_wanna show you how I feel,_

_baby, tell me that it's real_

_I love you more than words can say_

_and I really wanna tell you someday"_

As he read the chorus he looked at Ally. She was engrossed with her piano and book. She didn't see him staring. She was so beautiful to him. He wanted so bad to tell her but could only get his emotions out through song. he hoped she would get the message and know it was for her.

Suddenly she looked up and saw him staring. Feeling like his hand got caught in the cookie jar he smiled an embarrassed smile and jumped up, mumbled something about needing a smoothie and ran out the door muttering a mantra of "stupid, stupid, stupid."

Ally looked at the door sad. She could feel his eyes on her, saw what she thought was love in his eyes, before he got nervous and ran out the door.

She looked down at her book, seeing the little moons around the edge of her paper, her secret way of writing out his name. Her song _"YOU DON'T SEE ME'_, came back to her and she felt it described how she felt right now. Suddenly she found herself playing it and singing her feelings.

_"I'm the girl in the corner of the room_

_The one you never notice_

_Getting lost among the stars in the sky_

_Like a picture out of focus_

_I'm the sun in your eyes_

_Yet you don't see me_

_I wear no disguise_

_But you don't see me_

_I'm a total surprise_

_And you don't see me_

_I'm so agonized_

_That you don't see me_

_You don't see me_

_You don't see me"_

Austin walked in, hearing her singing, and just stood there, listening.

She finished and he saw her wipe a tear away.

'I see you Ally, but do you see me?' he thought sadly.

Ally looked up to see him holding 2 smoothies.

"Strawberry banana right?" he asked holding up one and walking over.

"Thanks Austin." she said smiling at his thoughtfullness and caring.

"Anytime." he assured her before going back to his work.

Suddenly Dez walked in. He could feel the romantic tension. It was so thick he could cut it with a spoon.

"Hey Dez, what's up?" Austin said getting his attention.

"I'm here to shoot Ally's video application." Dez said picking up his camera.

"You want me to go?" Austin asked looking at Ally and Dez.

"Actually, having some music in the background could creat a great ambiance." Dez said gesturing to Austin's guitar.

"You cool with that?" Austin asked Ally.

"Yeah, then I'll play music for yours." she suggested.

"Great, so Austin you stay there and Ally, come sit here and I will set up the camera." Dez said getting everyone set up.

"Ready?" he asked both.

They both nodded and Austin started strumming a soft, sweet medley. Just like his Ally.

"So I'm just going to ask you the questions on the questionnaire and we will record your answers ok?" Dez asked.

"Sure." Ally said smiling.

Dez pushed record and started reading questions.

"So first, your name and location." he informed her.

"Hi, my name is Ally Dawson and I'm from Miami, Florida." she said smiling to the camera.

"Why do you want to attend the London Outreach Program?" Dez asked the first question.

"I feel it's an amazing opportunity. Not just musically, but culturally. The school has a wonderful reputation of amazing academics and London is so rich in culture and history, I would love to learn more about it." Ally replied.

"Ok great! And what is your academic record like?" Dez asked reading the next question.

"I maintain a high A+ average with very few grades below that." Ally responded.

"What would you say is your best quality, musically and personally?"

"Musically I would say my writing. I've been writing my own music since kindergarted, and I am Austin Moon's main song writer and he's had at least a dozen number one hits. Personally, probably my compassion for others."

"And finally Ally, why should they pick you for the program?" Dez asked the last question.

"Because I want to learn from the best that i can, I feel it's an amazing opportunity, and I will exceed your expectations." Ally finished smiling.

"Ok great! now let's record you performing. Do you have a song picked out?" Dez asked.

"Yeah...it's..._'I THINK ABOUT YOU' _..." Ally looked at Austin awkardly, knowing he had sang this song to her at the start of their previous relationship, so it was very special to him.

The recognition came on his face, but he hid the pain by saying he would give her some privacy.

"Whenever you're ready." Dez whispered getting her attention.

She closed her eyes, immediately seeing Austin in her head as she sang.

_"Last summer we met_

_We started as friends_

_I can't tell you how it all happened_

_Then autumn it came_

_We were never the same_

_Those nights everything felt like magic_

_And I wonder if you miss me too_

_If you don't here's the one thing_

_That I wish you knew_

_I think about you_

_Every morning when I open my eyes_

_I think about you_

_Every evening when I turn out the lights_

_I think about you_

_Every moment every day of my life_

_You're on my mind all the time, it's true_

_I think about you, you you, you you_

_I think about you, you you, you you_

_Would you know what to say_

_If I saw you today_

_Would you let it all crumble to pieces_

_'Cause I know that I should_

_Forget you if I could_

_I can yet there's so many reasons_

_I think about you_

_Every morning when I open my eyes_

_I think about you_

_Every evening when I turn out the lights_

_I think about you_

_Every moment every day of my life_

_You're on my mind all the time, it's true_

_I think about you, you you, you you_

_I think about you, you you, you you_

_How long till I stop pretending_

_What we have is never ending_

_Oh ohh_

_If all we are is just a moment_

_Don't forget me 'cause I won't and_

_I can't help myself_

_I think about you ooohh_

_I think about you ooohh_

_I think about you_

_Every morning when I open my eyes_

_I think about you_

_Every evening when I turn out the lights_

_I think about you_

_Every moment every day of my life_

_You're on my mind all the time, it's true_

_I think about you, you you, you you_

_I think about you, you you, you you"_

She finished with a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Amazing Ally." Dez said, seeing her cry.

"Hey, you ok?" he asked concerned.

"I'm fine, just good memories." Ally assured him.

"Still love him, huh?" Dez asked.

"Whaaaat?" Ally asked,  
"That is ridiculous. Why would you say that? I am NOT still in love with Austin." Ally said getting her book.

"Ok, but Ally, I never said a name, just him." Dez said knowing he had caught her.

Ally just grabbed her book and went down to open shop, knowing there was no way out of it.

Later that day Austin came back to the room to do his interview.

Like Ally promised, she sat there and played the piano for his video.

Something soft, but kind of edgy, like Austin.

"Hi, I am Austin Moon from Miami, Florida. I would love to attend the academy to learn from some of the best professor's of music in London and I feel that I haven't fully tapped my musical potential and I can start here. My academics are at an A- average with the occasional B+ and you should pick me because even though I do have a record deal I want to learn more about my craft and I'm excited to learn from the best." Austin finished grinning.

"Awesome Austin. So I think we should do two videos. One of you dancing, and one of you singing and playing guitar." Dez said.

"Ok, I'll sing _'STEAL YOUR HEART' _since I wrote that, then dance to _'ILLUSION'._"

Austin said grabbing his electric guitar.

"Thanks for helping Ally." Dez said smiling.

"Anytime. But I'll leave you to record now." Ally said, shutting the door behind her.

"Whenever you're ready." Dez whispered, hitting record.

"Austin started strumming, getting comfortable, then started playing the song.

_'You're a good girl_

_The perfect picture of an angel's smile_

_From a magazine_

_But it's a new world_

_And I know so well the side of you_

_No one's ever seen _

_Hey now baby,_

_No doubt about it girl_

_You drive me crazy _

_I'm feeling guilty to the way you make me_

_Wanna steal your heart_

_Steal your heart_

_Call me criminal _

_I won't deny you make me want it all,_

_Everything you are_

_So lock it up _

_Go on and try it _

_No matter what you do _

_I'm gonna steal your heart_

_I confess,_

_I kinda like it that you're innocent_

_Keeping up your guard _

_I'll break it down_

_So you can't hide it _

_No matter what you do_

_I'm gonna steal your heart' _

Austin finished smiling.

"Awesome Austin, I'll get _'Illusion' _up on the computer." Dez said getting up and going to the computer.

Austin stretched and cleared the floor so he would have room.

"Ready" Dez asked him.

Austin got in position and nodded, signaling Dez to start the music.

_'I'll be your entertainer_

_I'm putting on a show_

_I'm gonna levitate ya_

_Leave you wa-was-wanting more_

_I see you fascinated_

_I've got you hypnotized_

_White glove, put your dream up_

_A fantasy before your eyes_

_Step right up on the stage_

_Free yourself from the cage_

_Pick a card and guess it girl_

_Here's a lesson, girl_

_It's just an illusion_

_One, two, three I disappear_

_Coming right back, so stay right here_

_Ain't no second guessin', girl_

_I'm impressive, girl_

_But I'm just an illusion_

_Ohhh_

_Uh, listen_

_I ain't no fake Houdini_

_I put a spell on you_

_I'm somethin' like a genie_

_Girl I'll make your wish come true._

_And now our time is runnin'_

_With every grain of sand_

_So here's the grand finale_

_Watch me do my slide again_

_Step right up on the stage_

_Free yourself from the cage_

_Pick a card and guess it girl_

_Here's a lesson, girl_

_It's just an illusion_

_One, two, three I disappear_

_Coming right back, so stay right here_

_Ain't no second guessin', girl_

_I'm impressive, girl_

_It's just an illusion_

_Somewhere in a dream_

_We'll meet again, my baby_

_And I promise that I won't disappear_

_I'll be right here..._

_And I won't be, won't be, won't be_

_Just an illusion_

_Step right up on the stage_

_Free yourself from the cage_

_Pick a card and guess it girl_

_Here's a lesson, girl_

_It's just an illusion_

_One, two, three I disappear_

_Coming right back, so stay right here_

_Ain't no second guessin', girl_

_I'm impressive, girl_

_It's just an illusion_

_Step right up on the stage_

_Free yourself from the cage_

_Pick a card and guess it girl_

_Here's a lesson, girl_

_It's just an illusion_

_One, two, three I disappear_

_Coming right back, so stay right here_

_Ain't no second guessin', girl_

_I'm impressive, girl_

_It's just an illusionI'll be your entertainer_

_I'm putting on a show_

_I'm gonna levitate ya_

_Leave you wa-was-wanting more_

_I see you fascinated_

_I've got you hypnotized_

_White glove, put your dream up_

_A fantasy before your eyes_

_Step right up on the stage_

_Free yourself from the cage_

_Pick a card and guess it girl_

_Here's a lesson, girl_

_It's just an illusion_

_One, two, three I disappear_

_Coming right back, so stay right here_

_Ain't no second guessin', girl_

_I'm impressive, girl_

_But I'm just an illusion_

_Ohhh_

_Uh, listen_

_I ain't no fake Houdini_

_I put a spell on you_

_I'm somethin' like a genie_

_Girl I'll make your wish come true._

_And now our time is runnin'_

_With every grain of sand_

_So here's the grand finale_

_Watch me do my slide again_

_Step right up on the stage_

_Free yourself from the cage_

_Pick a card and guess it girl_

_Here's a lesson, girl_

_It's just an illusion_

_One, two, three I disappear_

_Coming right back, so stay right here_

_Ain't no second guessin', girl_

_I'm impressive, girl_

_It's just an illusion_

_Somewhere in a dream_

_We'll meet again, my baby_

_And I promise that I won't disappear_

_I'll be right here..._

_And I won't be, won't be, won't be_

_Just an illusion_

_Step right up on the stage_

_Free yourself from the cage_

_Pick a card and guess it girl_

_Here's a lesson, girl_

_It's just an illusion_

_One, two, three I disappear_

_Coming right back, so stay right here_

_Ain't no second guessin', girl_

_I'm impressive, girl_

_It's just an illusion_

_Step right up on the stage_

_Free yourself from the cage_

_Pick a card and guess it girl_

_Here's a lesson, girl_

_It's just an illusion_

_One, two, three I disappear_

_Coming right back, so stay right here_

_Ain't no second guessin', girl_

_I'm impressive, girl_

_It's just an illusion'_

With the last note, Austin stomped his foot and posed.

"And cut! Amazing work buddy." Dez said as they did their signature "What up!"

"I'll mesh these two together and get your DVDS to Trish tomorrow. You have your application letter ready? Or even started?" Dez asked, knowing Austin's procastination.

"It's almost done, I was working on it before I came over. Mom's gonna proofread and help me with it tonight." Austin assured him.

"Ok, just hurry, Trish just texted me. And Ally already has everything in." Dez said looking at his phone.

"Of course she does. Someone as perfect as her...I mean as school stellar as she is, can get it done that fast." Austin said, hoping Dez didn't catch that.

But he did.

"Yeah, love can make someone seem perfect." Dez said grinning.

"Love? Psh, please, I am NOT in love with Ally." Austin said, trying to find something distracting.

"Uh-huh, ok buddy." Dez said packing up his stuff.

"Besides, even if I DID love Ally, we agreeed to be friends, and I'm gonna respect that." Austin said, sitting down on one of the comfy chairs.

"Ok buddy, whatever you wanna do." Dez said, patting his shoulder before leaving the room.

2 WEEKS LATER

Ally was working while Dez and Austin checked out embarrassing water park mishaps over on Austin's MYTab.

Trish walked in with two envelopes.

"Guess who has Austin and Ally's application letters." she said holding them up.

Austin jumped up and ran to the counter.

"Let's open them together." Ally said smiling.

"Ok, I'll count." Trish said.

"1...2...3...!" she said watchiing them open them in haste.

"I got in!" Ally screamed, hugging Trish and high-fiving Dez.

"What about you Austin? Austin?" Ally said, getting his attention.

Austin looked at her and told them...

"I didn't get in."

**OH NO! WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? THREE READERS SANSWER THIS TRIVIA QUESTION TO FIND OUT:**

**IN ROCKERS AND WRITERS WHAT IS THE FIRST INSTRUMENT AUSTIN PLAYS IN HIS MUSIC VIDEO FOR DOUBLE TAKE?**

**UNTIL THEN MY FRIENDS**


	2. Confessions and Confidence

**HEY PEOPLE! So no one guessed the last trivia question right. The answer was that Austin first plays the bass in the music video for "Double Take." But that's ok, because I promised either the correct number of answers or a new chapter a week and it's been a week so...NEW CHAPTER TIME! Make sure to answer the Trivia Question at the bottom, and I will post a new chapter sooner! READ AND ENJOY!**

"What? How did you not get in?" Ally asked him.

"I don't know, but they didn't accept me. But you got in, and that's awesome. I'm really happy for you Ally." Austin said switching the subject back to good news.

She smiled and let Austin embrace her.

His arms around her, felt like home. _'How am I going to go a year withou him? Wait, he doesn't feel the same, so why am I worried?' _Ally thought while hugging him.

_'A year without my Ally, man this is gonna be torture. Not even Kyra can make me feel this way.' _Austin thought while Ally was in his arms.

After a few moments they finally let go.

"Well, I'm gonna go tell my dad and get stuff set up at home, my plane leaves in 2 weeks." Ally said smiling and walking up to her dad's office.

"Can you believe this? Ally gets to go to London. Good thin she's single." Trish said.

"Why do you say that?" Austin asked, concer dripping in his voice.

"Oh come on, super hot international guys, with amazingly sexy accents. I give it two weeks before Ally calls saying she has a super hot international boyfriend." Trish said, suddenly seeing the worry on Austin's face.

"You ok Austin?" she asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm just...gonna go work on the song I'm writing." Austin said running for the stair.

15 MINUTES LATER

Austin looked down at his finished song

_'When we first met,_

_I owed you a debt_

_Who knew we would become best of friends_

_Then things started to grow,_

_Oh how could I know,_

_It would be like this in the end_

_Now it's a quick glance,_

_a hug and a chance,_

_hoping to turn to something more_

_We said just friends_

_But I'm tired of pretend_

_Wanna show you how I feel,_

_Baby tell me that it's real_

_I love you more than words can say_

_And I really wanna tell you someday._

_Your grace and your charm_

_Need you in my arms_

_Never gonna be enough time_

_But I guess that's ok_

_I'm willing to stay_

_And maybe, maybe someday call you mine_

_But now I may lose you_

_Oh, how can I get through?_

_Wanna break through thi haze_

_But would you laugh in my face?_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_I know_

_We said just friends but I'm tired of pretend_

_Wanna show you how I feel_

_Baby tell me that it's real_

_I love you more than words can say_

_And I really wanna tell you someday"_

"Maybe it will be today Ally." Austin said to himself, knowing probably not.

Over the next week Ally was busy. She got all her transcripts transferred over to the academy, packed her things, and was now sitting in Jimmy's office.

"Ally I am excited for you, this is an amazing opportunity. But I need to remind you, we have a follow-up CD to work on." Jimmy said.

"I know Jimmy, I have a lot of song starters and I'm gonna be working on them during any down time I get, but I don't know how to record and get the tracks to you in time." Ally expressed.

"I've already got that figured out." Jimmy assured her smiling.

He handed her a business card.

"Starr international records?" Ally asked reading the card.

"We have a record studio in London. I've already called Denise, the manager over there, and she said as soon as you get settled and through orientation give her a call and she will give you a tour." Jimmy said still smiling.

"Wow, thanks Jimmy." Ally said grinning.

"No problem Ally, have fun and learn alot ok?" Jimmy said.

"I will." Ally assured him, getting up and heading out.

"Hey Ally." Kyra said seeing her.

"Hey Kyra, how have you been?" Ally said.

"Good. Hey I heard you got into the London Outreach Program. Congratulations! You should let me throw you a growing away party." Kyra suggested.

"That would be great, thanks Kyra." Ally said, a little shocked.

"No problem. I know we both had a thing for Austin, and it was kinda rocky but I always thought of you as a friend." Kyra assured her.

"Me too, thanks Kyra." Ally said smiling.

"Great, I'll schedule it for Friday night since you're leaving early Saturday morning. Dad told me." Kyra told her seeing the look of confusion on Ally's face at Kyra knowing when she left.

"Awesome, thanks again Kyra." Ally said hugging her.

LATER THAT NIGHT IN AUSTIN'S BEDROOM

Austin and Dez were playing Rapid Road Racers on Austin's console.

"So did you hear that Kyra is throwing Ally a goodbye party?" Dez asked Austin.

"No, haven't talked to Ally today. And Kyra and I don't talk much since we broke up." Austin said casually.

"I hear Dallas is gonna be there. You know, Ally's ex-boyfriend?" Dez said hoping to get a rise out of Austin.

It was working.

"Oh yeah?" Austin said, getting agitated.

"Yeah, I ran into him after Ally told me about the party. He said he may finally tell her how he really feels." Dez said, and noticed suddenlyl the game was paused.

He looked over to see Austin, steaming mad.

"Buddy, you ok?" Dez asked.

Suddenly Austin burst.

"He can't tell her! He's not what she deserves! He's not who's best for her!" Austin shouted standing up.

"And who is?" Dez asked.

"Me of course! I'm perfect for Ally, we work so great together and-" Austin stopped, realizing what he just said.

He slumped back in his chair, shocked and overwhelmed.

"All Dallas is gonna tell her is he's glad they're friends, and hopes they can keep in touch while she's in London." Dez informed Austin.

"Dez, did I really just say that...out loud?" Austin asked, not sure.

"Yeah man, you did." Dez confirmed.

"I guess...I'm still in love with Ally." Austin realized.

"You need to tell her." Dez told him.

"I'll think about it." Austin told him. "Right now, let's get back to the game."

The day before the concert Ally, Austin, Trish, and Dez were having their own little goodbye party for Ally. Nothing big, just some cake, soda, music and fun at Sonic Boom.

Ally saw they were almost out of soda so she left with Trish to get some more.

Austin sat down at the piano, sadly hitting the keys to his new song.

"You're really gonna miss her, huh?" Dez asked him.

Austin just nodded.

"You should at least tell her how you feel before she goes." Dez told him.

"I can't. She said she wants to be friends, and it almost ruined our partnership last time. Plus, if I tell her, she may decide to stay here with me and miss out on her amazing opportunity." Austin reminded Dez.

But if she leaves, and you never tell her, how is that better?" Dez asked.

"But if she doesn't feel the same way-"

But suddenly Dez shoved a video in Austin's face.

It was the one of Ally crying after her auditon and Dez asking if she still loved him.

Austin knew that look she had. The one where she got caught in a lie.

"So...she still loves me?" Austin asked, shocked.

"Yeah man, she loves you." Dez said, doing his flying heart gesture. (see Champs and Crushes Austin and Ally episode for reference).

"Guess who's got more soda." Trish said announcing they were back.

"I'll tell her at her goobye concert." Austin whispered to Dez.

That night Kyra had gotten Maroon 5 to play for her concert, and it was a great party.

"Kyra, this is amazing. Thanks again." Ally said hugging her.

"You're welcome Ally." Kyra said smiling.

As the concert was winding down Austin went up on the stage.

"Alright, let's give it up for Maroon 5!" Austin shouted into the mic.

The entire crowd erupted inot cheers.

"So, for the last song, I was wondering if the guest of honor would please join me in one of my favorite songs?" Austin requested.

With the crowd chanting "Ally! Ally! Ally! Ally!" how could she say no?

Austin grabbed his guitar and put the strap on his shoulder.

As he started strumming "You Can Come To Me" he looked Ally in the eyes and said "Across town, or across the Ocean, you can always come to me Ally."

Ally was so shocked Austin had to start the song.

_AUSTIN:_

_When you're on your own_

_Drowning alone_

_And you need a rope that can pull you in_

_Someone will throw it_

_ALLY:_

_And when you're afraid_

_That you're gonna break_

_And you need a way to feel strong again_

_Someone will know it_

_BOTH:_

_And even when it hurts the most_

_Try to have a little hope_

_That someone's gonna be there when you don't_

_When you don't_

_If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder_

_If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile_

_If you wanna fly, I will be your sky_

_Anything you need that's what I'll be_

_You can come to me_

_ALLY:_

_You struggle in the side_

_Losing your mind_

_Lying and trying, to be yourself_

_BOTH:_

_And somebody let's you_

_Out in the cold_

_But no where to go_

_Feeling like no one can understand you_

_But somebody gets you_

_So take a breath and let it go_

_And try to have a little hope_

_'Cause someone's gonna be there when you don't_

_When you don't_

_If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder_

_If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile_

_If you wanna fly, I will be your sky_

_Anything you need that's what I'll be_

_You can come to me_

_ALLY: Like a chain that never breaks_

_AUSTIN: (Chain that never breaks)_

_ALLY: Like a truth that never bends_

_AUSTIN: Truth that never bends_

_ALLY: Like a glue that takes your broken heart and puts it back again_

_AUSTIN: (Puts it back again)_

_ALLY: It's the feeling that you get_

_AUSTIN: (Feeling you get)_

_ALLY: It's the moment that you know_

_AUSTIN: Moment that you know_

_ALLY: Like no matter what the future holds_

_BOTH: You'll never be alone_

_BOTH:_

_If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder_

_ALLY: (Oh yeah)_

_AUSTIN: (I will be your shoulder)_

_BOTH:_  
_If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile_

_ALLY: (Be your smile)_

_AUSTIN: (I'll be your smile)_

_BOTH:_

_If you wanna fly, I will be your sky_

_Anything you wanna need, that's what I'll be_

_AUSTIN: (Anything you need, anything you'll be)_

_ALLY: (Anything you'll be)_

_BOTH:_  
_If you wanna climb I'll be your ladder_

_ALLY: (Be your ladder)_

_BOTH:_

_If you wanna run, I'll be your road_

_AUSTIN: (I will be your road)_

_BOTH:_  
_If you want a friend, doesn't matter when._

_ALLY: (If you want a friend)_

_AUSTIN: (Doesn't matter when)_

_BOTH:_

_Anything you need, that's what I'll be_

_ALLY: (Anything you'll need)_

_You can come to me_

_ALLY:_

_You can come to me_

_Yeah_

They got lost in each other's eyes, Austin leaned in to kiss her, but just as he could feel her breath on his lips, the audience started cheering, pulling them back to reality.

Austin went to grab her and slam his lips onto hers, but she was dragged off the stage by Trish.

Later on, the guests started leaving and the part was over.

Austin walked over to his favorite trio.

"So my plane leaves at 8 AM tomorrow. Me and dad will be up there around 6 if you guys wanna come keep me company." Ally suggested, hoping they would say yes.

"I'll try to make it." Dez promised.

"I'm not big on mornings...or goodbyes. Sorry Ally." Trish said sadly.

Ally nodded, knowing this was true of Trish, then looked hopefully at Austin.

"I'll be there." he promised.

Ally go so excited she hugged him. They stayed that way for what seemed like forever, but never enough time.

"Ally, we need to ger home, you need to get some sleep." They heard her dad call.

"I don't want to let go." Austin whispered in her ear.

"Neither do I." Ally whispered back, hugging him tighter.

Cold reality hit Austin then.

"But we have to. You have to go. You can't miss this opportunity." Austin said, his arms aching as he let go.

He leaned in, his lips hovering over hers, not sure if he should.

Suddenly he felt fingers on the back of his neck, and just as he registered they were Ally's he felt the push that crashed their lips together.

The kiss was chaste, but passion filled. They both poured all their love and feelings into this kiss.

Austin found himself panting for air when they finally broke apart.

"Man, that was better than our first kiss, no offense." Austin whispered.

Ally smiled, "None taken, I agree."

Austin chuckled and hugged her again.

"I'm really gonna miss you." Ally confessed.

"I'm gonna mi you too, but we will talk all the time, whenever you need to talk. Skype me, call me, whatever you need, anytime of day or night." Austin assured her.

"Ok, I promise." Ally said.

Austin then walked her to the car, kissed her cheek, then let her get in.

As she drove away he realized he didn't tell her how he felt.

But he would defintely in the morning.

**WILL HE TELL HER OR NOT? ANSWER THIS QUESTION TO FIND OUT:**

**In Kangaroos and Chaos, what kind of convention does Lester go to?**

**3 right answers and I'll post a new chapter, or see you next week!**


	3. Sweetness and Surprises

**Hey readers! Ok, gotta be honest, I'm a little upset that people aren't answering the trivia questions so if no one answers the question at the end of this chapter I will NOT post any more questions, or comments. Just posting a new chapter every Sunday and that's it. It's your choice people...**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Austin slammed his hand on his alarm.

5:30 AM was way too early, but he had a promise to keep.

He sat up, rubbed the sleep from his eyes, and walked to the shower.

10 minutes later he shook his hair dry as he put on his boxers.

After finding a clean shirt and jeans he slipped on his black high tops and grabbed his keys.

He knocked on his parents door, letting them know he was leaving and would be home later. They knew and groggily acknowledged him.

He grabbed his black leather coat before heading out the door.

He then got in his car and drove up to the airport, his heart in his throat the whole way up.

He parked, got his ticket, and walked up to the front entrance just as he saw Ally struggling with her bags.

He ran up and grabbed the duffel off her shoulder and one of her suitcases.

"Austin!" Ally said, shocked.

"Told you I would be here." he said smiling.

"Thanks, it means alot." she said hugging him.

"Where's your dad?" he asked looking around.

"Parking the car, but he will meet us inside, come on." Ally said grabbing the last suitcase.

Austin waited in line with her, wishing he could hold her, but had to get her through registration first. Once they got her gate information and her bags checked they found her dad waiting by the door.

They started looking for her gate. While walking Austin slipped his hand into hers, interlacing their fingers together. Ally smiled and laid her head on her shoulder.

They finally found her gate and put her carry-on down before sitting down.

"I'm gonna get something to eat sweetie, you two want anything?" Lester asked them.

"A coffee please?" Austin asked while yawning.

"Sure Austin, you honey?" Lester asked Ally.

"I'm good for now, thanks dad." She assured him.

Lester nodded and turned to leave.

As soon as he left Austin put his arm behind Ally and leaned her in for a snuggle.

After a minute he felt Ally sigh then heard her say, "Austin, where do we stand? After last night I mean?"

Austin sighed before replying.

"I don't know Ally. I mean I love-I mean, like you, a lot Ally, but don't want you to stay here because of me. I want to be with you, but want you to go." Austin said.

Ally looked up at him.

"Did you just say you love me Austin?" she asked.

"You caught that?" he asked, getting that nervous smile on his face.

But Ally just smiled and hugged him.

"I love you too, Austin." she whispered in his ear.

Austin's face could have split he was grinning so big.

Ally pulled away to let him see her smiling too.

"But you're right, I need to do this. So I'm still gonna go, but I promise to tell every cute guy that hits on me I'm already taken. And my amazingly hot boyfriend is waiting for me back in the States." Ally assured him.

Austin pulled her in for a kiss and just before they connected he whispered "You're damn right I am."

Suddenly he heard two familiar voices in chorus.

"Ewww, get a room." Trish and Dez both said, getting their attention.

"Trish you made it!" Ally said jumping up to hug her.

"I wouldn't miss you leaving." Trish told her.

Austin and Dez did their "What Up!" as the girls hugged.

Lester then walked up with Austin's coffee and gave Trish a hug.

Trish saw the coffee and realized she was hungry.

"I'm starving, let's get something to eat Ally. Don't worry, you will still have time to make out with Austin." she said seeing Ally look back at him.

When they walked away Austin and Dez sat down.

"So I'm guessing you told her?" Dez asked.

Austin smiled while drinking his coffee.

"Yeah, she loves me too, and we swore to wait for each other." Austin confided to his best friend.

"I'm happy for you man." Dez told him, tearing up.

Suddenly Austin's phone started ringing. He looked at the number. It looked like an international number. He pushed accept and put the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" he asked, unsure.

"Hello Austin Moon?" A British woman asked.

"Yes?" he confirmed.

"This is Professor Daniels, from the London Musical Academy." she said.

Austin almost dropped his coffee.

**OK people, here's the question for a new chapter sooner. I'll only ask for one person to answer it right this time.**

**In Secrets and Songbooks what food does Dez "smell" that Austin is thinking of?**


	4. Good Calls and Goodbyes

**Hey people, thanks for reviewing, I really like posting new chapters faster so... THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! And now...Good Calls and Goodbyes**

"Mr. Moon?" Professor Daniels asked, thinking the connection was lost since Austin went silent.

Dez pinched him, snapping Austin back.

"Yes, I'm here." Austin said.

"Well, I am happy to inform you Mr. Moon, we had a last minute cancellation, and you have been approved for our program. We will email you all the information you need today, and will hold off orientation for a week for you to get all the information in and get here." Professor Daniels told him.

Austin was shocked but still replied. "Thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you! This means a lot to me." he assured her.

"You're very welcome Mr. Moon, we will see you in a week." she said hanging up the call.

Austin hung up the phone and looked at a very confused Dez.

"Dude, there was a last minute cancellation, I got in!" he told him.

"Awesome!" Dez said, giving Austin a high-five, "Ally's gonna be so excited."

Suddenly a thought occured to Austin.

"I'm not gonna tell her." he said.

"What? Why not?" Dez asked confused.

"Because if I don't tell her, it will be a total, and amazing, surprise when I get there." Austin told him.

"Oh, smart man." Dez said.

Suddenly the girls came around the corner.

Austin embraced Ally. While hugging Austin saw a photo booth and got an idea.

He grabbed Ally's hand and ran over to the booth.

"Last minute photos?" he asked.

Ally just smiled and nodded.

Austin put the $5 in the machine and they went in.

They took a silly picture, a sad face picture, a regular smiling picture, then Austin grabbed her chin gently and they stared into each other's eyes and barely heard the click of the camera. They had one more picture and Austin knew exactly what he wanted.

He captured her lips and kissed her, good and hard.

Ally broke the kiss, and laughed at Austin's pouty face.

She hugged him and whispered in his ear, "If I don't stop kissing you now, I'll miss my flight and we would probably be escorted out of the airport for inappropriate affections."

She giggled at his shocked face and stepped out of the booth.

Austin sat there for a moment, cooling the tent in his pants, then came out to see Ally's back turned, looking down at their pictures.

He snuck up behind her, letting her feel what she did to him.

He whispered in her ear, "If I had the time, I would have you take care of this." he then lightly bit her ear, knowing she liked it.

Ally leaned back, resting her head on his shoulder, doing her best to supress a moan as his hands snaked around her waist.

Suddenly he spun her around and kissed her, hard.

His tongue grazed her lips, silently asking permission, which she happily granted.

Suddenly they heard the ding of the loudspeaker.

"Now boarding at gate 26, non-stop flight to London." came over the loudspeaker.

Austin broke the kiss but leaned their heads together, each catching their breaths.

"Guess that's my cue." Ally whispered.

Austin caught her gaze and nodded slightly.

He took her hand and walked her back to their friends and her dad.

Austin let her go to hug Dez, then Trish.

"We'll email every day." Trish promised as they hugged.

"Definitely." Ally agreed.

Then she turned to Austin.

She handed him his copy of the pictures. He looked down at them and smiled, then looked up to see her crying.

He grabbed her and whispered in her ear, "Don't cry, it's not forever."

She nodded into his shoulder and relaxed into his embrace.

They just held each other, neither wanting to let go, but knew they had to.

Austin finally spoke.

"Go, I'll be here when you get back." he assured her.

"I love you." she whispered in his ear.

"I love you too." he whispered back.

He pulled back far enough to kiss her, not wanting to stop.

But still, he pulled away.

"I'll see you soon." he told her.

'sooner than you think' he thought, holding back a smile.

Ally nodded, walked over to her carry on, and hugged her dad goodbye.

She gave them all one more wave, then turned to board the plane.

Austin stayed and watched as the plane took off.

When it left his sight he sighed sadly and looked at their pictures again, smiling.

He then turned around and walked to the parking lot.

He had a lot to do, and a little time to do it in.

**Ok people...want a new chapter tomorrow? Just answer this question: In Zaliens and Cloud Watchers, what type of movie festival does Austin take Ally to? AND BONUS QUESTION: what movie do they dress up from? First person to answer BOTH questions right gets a shout out next chapter! :)**


	5. Surprise and STOP

**HEY EVERYONE! So wow! Awesome response to the last trivia question! Shout out to Virgina who answered it correctly! Austin took Ally to the Florida Fright Fest and they dressed up as characters from the movie "Swamp Bride"!**

**This makes three chapters in two days! Answer the question at the end for ANOTHER new one tomorrow! Sorry this one is so short, but I promise longer ones are coming! For now...read and enjoy Surprise and STOP!**

ONE WEEK LATER

Austin landed in London airport and got off the plane. It took all his will power not to run out the plane and through the tunnel.

This week without Ally in his arms, just talking through Skype, had been torture and he needed her back in his arms.

A representative from the school was meeting him at the gate.

He came out of the tunnel to see a gentleman holding up a sign saying Mr. Moon.

"That's me." Austin said walking up to him.

"Hello Mr. Moon, my name is Will, I am part of the admissions board at LMA." he informed Austin.

"Hey Will, call me Austin." he said shaking Will's hand.

"Well, Austin, let's get your luggage and get you to the school. The other students are all gathered together for the big meet and greet. They know about the delay and have been getting settled in while they wait." Will informed him.

"Am I the only one?" Austin asked, worried Ally knew about him coming.

"No, there are a few people we have coming in. We haven't given out names." Will assured Austin.

"So where are you from Austin?" Will asked as they waited for his bags.

"Miami Florida." Austin told him.

"Oh, we have another student from Miami. She's an amazing piano player." Will said nonchalantly.

"I know, Ally Dawson." Austin said.

"You know her?" Will asked.

Austin pulled out his phone, showing Will the picture Ally had sent him of blowing a kiss to Austin.

"You could say that." Austin said smiling.

"Does she know you're coming?" Will asked him.

"No, it's a total surprise." Austin said grinning.

"Well, she will be." Will said as the bags started rolling out.

Half an hour later they had gotten to the school and Austin's bags in his dorm.

Will showed Austin to the cafeteria where everyone was waiting.

Austin looked around, searching for his favorite chestnut hair beauty.

Suddenly there was a blonde in his eye view.

"Hey, you're Austin Moon." the blonde said, flirting.

"Yeah." Austin said, trying to find Ally.

"My name is Cloee." she said, trying to get his attention.

"Hey Cloee." Austin said, seeing brown hair ringlets with amber highlights and knowing it was his Ally.

"So, you wanna-?" Cloee said, trying to ask him out

"Excuse me please." Austin said walking over to where she was.

Ally's back was to him, and he saw she was talking to a guy, but trusted her.

He then saw the guy reach out to brush her hair out of her face. He knew she didn't like this, so he sat down to listen.

"Look, Ian I told you, I'm flattered, but I have a boyfriend back home." she said, trying to let him down easy.

"Oh come on love, he doesn't have to know." he said winking at her.

Austin supressed a laugh and saw his opportunity.

"Actually, he would, and he wouldn't be happy." he said.

Ally spun around, her smile glowing.

"Austin!" she shouted hugging him.

After a moment she let go of him.

"What? How? When?" she asked.

Austin answered her.

"They called me the day you left and let me know about a last minute cancellation that slipped me in. But I didn't want to tell you, to surprise you. And that smile on your face made it totally worth it." he said before leaning in to kiss her.

"I'm glad you're here." she whispered after they came up for air.

"Let me show you around." Ally said, jumping up and grabbing his hand.

"Ok, oh just a sec." Austin said, turning to Ian.

"And Ian, leave Ally alone." Austin said, then turned and walked out with Ally.

"We'll see who gets ally in the end." Ian said, silently plotting.

**So what will Ian do? And how will their year begin? Anwer this question to find out:**

**In Bloggers and Butterflies what gift does Ally give Austin for helping her with h8er girl? (Must have the name included)**


	6. Records and Revenge

**WOW! Four chapters in three days?! You guys are doing great with this trivia! Shout out to Cutelilmnkey for answering the last question right! Ally gave Austin her "Dougie the Dolphin" for helping Ally with h8er girl. Maybe I should make the questions harder. Thoughts? Well, while you think about it, read on and enjoy RECORDS AND REVENGE**

Later that day, Ally laid the last pillow on Austin's bed while he rolled the last suitcase into the closet.

"All settled in." Ally said, laying on his bed.

Austin sat down next to her, smiling.

"So before I left Jimmy told me to remind you of the songs he needs recorded and sent over?" Austin asked.

"Yeah, I need to get the music behind the lyrics wrote, then call Starr International Records to go get the tracks recorded and to Jimmy." Ally said.

"Well, let's go to my dorm and get the card Jimmy gave me and we will see what they have opened." Ally said standing up and holding out her hand to him.

Austin took it and they went to her room. Austin smiled when he saw the picture they took the night of her goodbye concert, when he was holding her, was framed and by her bed. Along with a picture of the whole gang.

"Ok, here it is." Ally said handing him the card.

But he handed it back. "You need to call, my phone needs to be set up for international coverage still." Austin explained.

Ally nodded and smiled, dialing the number.

After a few rings a receptionist picked up.

"Starr International Records, how may I direct your call?" she asked.

"Can I speak to Denise Martin?" Ally asked, reading the name off the card.

"Please hold." she said connecting Ally to hold music.

Austin saw and opportunity and took it.

He started nibbling on her neck, his hand placed on her knee.

"Austin, stop." Ally giggled.

"You're not talking to her yet." he said innocently.

He suddenly heard the hold music a lot clearer. He looked down to see Ally put the phone on her side table, the microphone on speaker.

Next thing he knew, her teeth were grazing his ear.

He turned to face her, their lips meeting.

His hands came up to grip her waist, while hers' gently pulled at his shirt and coat.

He started leaning her back on the bed when they heard a voice come from the phone.

"Denise Martin." she said, pulling Ally back to reality.

She quickly picked up the phone and sat up.

"Yes, Ms. Martin, my name is Ally Dawson, I record music with Mr. Starr in Florida in the United States." she said introducing herself over the phone.

"Oh yes, Ms. Dawson, Jimmy said you would be getting a hold of me. Congratulations on getting into the program. You must be very gifted to get in." she said, the smile clear in her voice.

"Well, thank you very much," Ally said blushing.

"Now, Jimmy said you have a follow-up CD you're working on?" she asked.

"Yes, I've been writing some new songs and he wants me to record them and send them to him so he can mix them." Ally explained.

"Well, we have some open mic time this Saturday afternoon around 1. You just let the receptionist know you're here to see me and I will show you around and get you set up." Denise invited.

"Sounds wonderful, I can't wait." Ally said excited.

"Wonderful, see you then." Denise said, signaling the end of the call.

"Oh, before I go, Jimmy also set up Austin Moon for him to record while he is here attending the same school." Ally reminded her.

After a moment Denise came back on the line.

"Yes, he has to give me a call still, so I can fit him in." Denise said.

"Actually, Ms. Martin, I'm right here. I decided we should both call at the same time since my phone isn't set up for international coverage yet." Austin said.

"Oh well, Mr. Moon, would you be able to come in with Ally on Saturday and we will record you when she is done?" Denise asked.

"Sounds great. I can't wait." Austin said smiling.

"Wonderful, see you both then." Denise said.

"Bye, thanks again." Ally said hanging up the phone.

"Now, where were we?" Austin said leaning in.

But Ally put her hand on his lips, stopping him

"Before we start that, let me show you my favorite room in the school." Ally said jumping up and grabbing her book.

"A few more minutes?" Austin begged, pouting his lip.

Ally smiled and kneeled down between Austin's legs, and kissed him, then whispered in his ear.

"My roommate's boyfriend lives here in London. She's rarely here on the weekends. There will be a lot of alone time." she promised.

Austin raised his eyebrows grinning.

"But right now, let's go." Ally smiled, jumped up, grabbing Austin's hand and walked out of the room.

Austin was jamming on the bongo drums while Ally played a random tune on the piano.

"Man, the music room is awesome!" Austiin shouted as he sat down next to her.

He kissed her cheek before putting his hands on the keys.

He swallowed the lump in his throat and started singing the song he wrote her.

_When we first met,_

_I owed you a debt_

_Who knew we would become best of friends_

_Then things started to grow,_

_Oh how could I know,_

_It would be like this in the end_

_Now it's a quick glance,_

_A hug and a chance,_

_Hoping to turn to something more_

_We said just friends_

_But I'm tired of pretend_

_Wanna show you how I feel,_

_Baby tell me that it's real_

_I love you more than words can say_

_And I really wanna tell you someday_

_Your grace and your charm_

_Need you in my arms_

_Never gonna be enough time_

_But I guess that's ok_

_I'm willing to stay_

_And maybe, someday call you mine_

_But now I may lose you_

_Oh, how can I get through?_

_Wanna break through this haze,_

_But would you laugh in my face?_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_I know,_

_We said just friends_

_But I'm tired of pretend_

_Wanna show you how I feel,_

_Baby tell me that it's real,_

_I love you more than words can say_

_And I really wanna tell you someday"_

He played the last few notes and sighed.

Ally gently turned his face to her and kissed him, gently and passionately.

"When did you write that?" she asked.

"The day you got your letter. I was scared I was gonna lose you and wrote it all down." he said.

Ally smiled.

"Well, I love it." she said giving him a chaste kiss.

Suddenly a voice came over the PA.

"All exchange students to the auditorium for orientation please." a male voice said.

"Let's go." Austin said lacing their fingers and going out.

They sat snuggled next to each other as an elderly man came up to the podium.

"Attention students, my name is Headmaster Greenwood, the head of the school. First off, I want to say congratulations to each and every one of you. Every one of our applicants were amazing, but you all shined above the rest and that is why you are here. Now, some basic rules: curfew on the weekdays is 9 pm, weekends is midnight. We maintain a very strict C+ average, you fall below and you will be expelled. Fighting and illegal substances are not tolerated, any evidence of any such actions will result in expulsion. Boys and girls have seperate dorms and it needs to stay that way. Boys and girls are to stay in appropriate dorms. You may find this obvious but past situations create the rules. Most of you are 18, and thus free to make choices for yourself, but remember your actions reflect the program, and the school. You will receive your schedule, and guidebooks, at your dorms over the next few days. But until then, have fun, learn as much as possible, and welcome to London Musical Academy." he finished smiling.

Ally noticed Austin looked worried.

"You ok?" she asked.

"The grades and no sleepovers have me worried." he confessed, looking down.

Ally brought his face up to look at her.

"I will help you study and we both are still getting paid by Starr Records, we can always get a hotel room on the weekends." she reminded him smiling.

"Ok, but Ally, don't feel pressured to do anything. I want our first time to be special, something we both want and feel ready for ok?" Austin asked her.

Ally nodded, and kissed him.

"Another reason I love you." she said, pecking his lips.

"Love you too baby." he answered.

The rest of the week consisted of Austin and Ally hanging in the music room writing the final details for the songs they would record Saturday and walking around getting to know the school.

All their classes were together except where he had dance class she had song writing.

Saturday came around and they couldn't be more excited.

They got a taxi to drive them to the studio and Austin paid the driver.

They stepped into the entrance and walked to the receptionist.

She hung up the phone and looked at Austin.

"Can I help you two?" she asked, slightly bored.

"Yes, we're here to see Ms. Denise Martin, our names are Ally Dawson and Austin Moon." Austin said politely.

"Sign in, sit down and wait." she said handing them a clipboard and waving at the chairs.

They signed their names and the time then handed it back to the receptionist.

"She seems chipper." Austin said sarcastically as they sat down.

As they waited Austin texted Dez seeing what he was up to. He and Ally missed Dez and Trish badly, but talked to them a lot too.

"Austin? Ally?" a tall blonde woman asked walking up.

"That's us." Ally said standing up.

"I'm Denise Martin, nice to meet you both." she said smiling and shaking their hands.

"Pleasure to meet you too." they said smiling back.

"Well, let's get the tour started and get some tracks to Jimmy." she said gesturing for them to follow her.

Hours later they poured themselves back into the cab.

They had a great time recording and were a little tired.

Ally leaned her head on Austin's shoulder and he put his head on her.

"You tired?" he asked her.

"A little." she answered.

Austin grinned as an idea came to him.

He lifted her head to whisper in her ear.

"I can wear you out on my bed." he said seductively.

She looked up at him, feigning shock.

"Austin Monica Moon, are you trying to seduce me?" she asked, feigning innocence in her voice.

"Why yes, Allison Marie Dawson, I am. Is it working?" he asked as his lips inched closer to hers.

"Quite possibly." she whispered as their lips connected.

"We're here." the cabbie said getting their attention.

Austin tossed some bills forward, knowing it was probably more than enough.

"About damn time." he whispered as he practically yanked Ally out of the taxi and they ran to his dorm.

He fumbled with the key but forgot about it when he felt her fingers play with the hairs on his neck.

He grabbed her and pushed her against the door to kiss her when he saw a paper taped to the door with his name on it.

Ally followed his gaze and saw the paper.

She handed it to him and waited as he read it.

"I've been summoned to the Headmasters' office." he said looking at her.

They were both confused but walked to the main office.

Austin knocked on the door and heard the Headmaster's voice.

"Come in." he said.

Austin opened the door.

Headmaster Greenwood looked up.

"Ah, Mr. Moon and Ms. Dawson, please come in." he said.

As they walked in Ally recognized a boy sitting in the office.

"Ian?" she asked confused.

He turned to her to show his face had been badly beaten.

"What happened to you?" Austin blurted out.

"I was hoping you could answer that Mr. Moon." Headmaster Greenwood said.

"Me?" Austin asked confused.

"According to Mr. Grayson, you did this to him just an hour ago. Now, you know if this is true you face immediate expulsion." Headmaster Greenwood said, raising his eyebrows, waiting for an explanation.

**Uh-oh! What is Austin gonna do?! What will happen next? Answer this trivia question to find out: In Tickets and Trashbags at one point Austin is wearing 2 different color sneakers, what colors are the sneakers?**

**Also, should I make your questions harder or are they ok the way they are? Review and let me know. Really hope to post a new chapter soon!**


	7. Reality and Truth

**Hey people! Great job on answering the last trivia question: Austin was wearing a green and a red shoe in Tickets and Trashbags. I think I may start making the questions a little harder starting next chapter. But for now, read and enjoy REALITY AND TRUTH**

Austin stood there, shocked.

"Headmaster Greenwood, I can guarantee to you I didn't touch Ian." Austin swore.

"According to Mr. Grayson, you threatened him the day you got here, telling him to stay away from Ms. Dawson, and today you attacked him while he was out sightseeing. You said if he ever comes near you or Ally, next time you would kill him." Headmaster Greenwood said.

"That's a lie, and impossible. I only said Ian needed to stay away from Ally because he was flirting with her so much. And today me and Ally were working on our music in the music room this morning, went to lunch in the cafeteria, then got a cab to Starr International Records, and we were there from around 12:30 to about half an hour ago when we got the cab to come back here." Austin said.

"Ms. Dawson, is this true?" Headmaster Greenwood asked her.

Ally nodded.

"We haven't left each other's sight since breakfast this morning." Ally assured.

"Headmaster, they're lying." Ian spoke up.

"Well, let me check the security tapes to make sure you're telling the truth about while you were at the school." Headmaster Greenwood said putting up the files on his computer.

Sure enough it showed Austin knocking on Ally's door, Ally walked out, they went to breakfast, then back to Ally's room.

Five minutes later they came out, Ally had her book in her hand, and they walked to the music room.

When the counter reached 11 a.m. they walked back to the cafeteria for lunch.

Then the cameras showed them getting in the cab.

Headmaster Greenwood fast forwarded the tape to when they got back, and watched til they knocked on the Headmaster's office door.

"Ok, well can anyone account for your time away from the school?" he asked.

Austin handed him Denise Martin's business card.

"Call the first number on there. It's the head receptionist number there. We had to sign in and out when we got there and before we left." Austin said confidently.

Austin saw Ian fidget in his seat.

_'Bet you didn't think about that one asshole.' _Austin thought, smirking.

After a few minutes they listened to one end of the conversation.

"Yes, this is Headmaster Greenwood at London Musical Academy. I need to account for the time Mr. Austin Moon and Ms. Ally Dawson were at your studio today?" he requested.

He wrote something down and spoke again.

"Ok, thank you, have a wonderful day." he said hanging up the phone.

"Mr. Grayson, when did you say Mr. Moon attacked you?" he asked.

Ian seemed to think, looking at his watch.

Austin saw the sweat forming on Ian's forehead.

"Around 4, 4:15." he said, weakly.

"Well, that's impossible. According to the receptionist at Starr International Records Mr. Moon AND Ms. Dawson didn't leave the studio until 5 this afternoon. They would have had to sign out and back in if they had left." Headmaster Greenwood stated, waiting for an explanation from Ian.

After a few moments of no explanation Headmaster Greenwood sighed and hung his head.

"Mr. Moon, I want to personally apologize for this. Rest assured you will not be expelled and nothing will go on your record." he said, looking at Austin.

"Thank you sir." Austin said relieved.

"As for you Mr. Grayson, you will suffer expulsion and this will be on your school records both here and back in your home school. I will have a professor escort you back to your dorm while you pack, then back here while I book your flight home and call your parents and let them know about this. A representative will then escort you to the airport and stay with you until you board the plane." he concluded.

"Mr. Moon, Ms. Dawson, you may go." he said looking at both of them.

They stood up and walked back to his dorm.

As Austin shut the door he leaned against it and let out a deep breath.

"You ok?" Ally asked him.

"Did that really just happen?" Austin asked with his eyes closed.

Ally wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his chest.

"Yeah, but it's over now. You can relax." she whispered.

Austin finally wrapped his arms around her and put his head on hers.

She felt him physically relax shortly after.

Just then the PA announced dinner time.

"You hungry?" Austin asked, not moving.

Ally nodded lightly.

"Let's go eat then." he said turning to open the door.

Before he walked out she slightly tugged on his hand, getting his attention.

He turned to her to see tears in her eyes.

"You ok?" he asked, putting his hand on her cheek.

She looked in his eyes.

"I almost lost you being here with me." she whispered.

"I know baby, but I'm still here. I will always be here." he promised before kissing her.

Ally melted into the kiss, finally relaxing.

Suddenly Austin's stomach growled.

They both laughed and stepped back.

"Let's go eat." Austin said smiling.

Ally smiled, nodded and shut the door behind them and they walked to the cafeteria.

**Phew! Austin is safe and staying with Ally! YAY! But what else will the future hold for them? Answer this question to find out:**

**In Meatballs and Managers: According to this episode, how old is Austin at this time? AND How old was Austin when he got chicken pox? Answer BOTH questions right and I will post the next chapter tomorrow! Until then my readers!**


	8. Beaus and Boos

**Hey people! Thanks for answering the last question right: In Meatballs and Managers we find out Austin is 15 at this time and had chickenpox when he was 9. I tried to make this chapters question a little harder but you guys are so smart I'm sure I'll be posting again tomorrow. But for now, read and enjoy BEAUS AND BOOS**

The semester had started and Austin was off to a great start with his studies. Ally and him studied every night and they were both pulling A's out of each test.

On the weekends they would go out sightseeing, learning about England and just loving being together.

Jimmy was estatic with the tracks they had sent and asked them to record more, but he could wait until they came home for Christmas and New Year's break.

And tonight was the big Halloween school bash.

"Well class, that's it for today. Have fun and be safe tonight." Professor Hardy said as the bell rang.

"You excited for tonight?" Austin asked Ally as he put his book in his locker.

"Yeah, I heard they got this super hot guy to perform tonight." Ally said smiling.

"Oh yeah?" Austin asked putting his arm on her shoulders as they walked to the auditorium.

The program they were a part of had a mandatory get together once a month for all 200 students.

It was for them to sit down, compare their year, and get to know each other. But most of them just used the time for making out, reading, getting caught up on homework and such things.

"Yeah, he's got these amazing chocolate brown eyes, sunshine blonde hair, and a smile that would make any girl melt." she said grinning.

She leaned in to whisper "Plus, he's an amazing kisser."

If Austin could have smiled any bigger his face would have split in half.

"I hear he has a gorgeous girlfriend he would do anything for too." he said kissing her head.

"Hey Austin!" Cloee said jumping down in the seat in front of Austin.

Austin sighed and said "Hey."

Cloee kept trying to ask Austin out, even with Ally right there, but he would always let her down easy, reminding her that he had a girlfriend.

"So, you have a date tonight?" she asked, batting her eyelashes.

Ally was tired of this and decided to put an end to it. Now.

"Yes Cloee, he does. For the rest of the year in fact, so go bat those pretty eyelashes at someone else please." Ally said as nice as possible.

Cloee made an audible gasp, rolled her eyes and left.

"You know, jealous Ally is kinda hot." Austin said kissing her cheek.

"I just am tired of her hitting on you and pretending I'm not watching." Ally said, looking down.

Austin gently lifted her head to look at him.

"You know my eyes are only for you." he said.

"I know. And I only see you." she said smiling.

Austin kissed her and opened Romeo and Juliet, one they were reading for class, and they read for the rest of free period.

The bell rang, signaling dinner.

After dinner Austin dropped Ally off at her dorm for her to change before going to his room.

A few minutes later Elvis knocked on Ally's door.

Suddenly Cher walked out.

"Well hey there pretty mama, the king is here to take you on an amazing date and get you all shook up." Austin said shaking his hips.

Ally laughed but played along.

"Well, as long as I got you babe, tonight should be amazing." she said taking his arm.

Austin and Ally walked into the gym and were blown away by the amazing decorations.

Lines of pumpkins, fake skeletons, cobwebs, even a steaming dry ice fountain at the snack bar.

"Wow, this is amazing." Austin said as he and Ally sat down.

"Yeah, really spooky." Ally agreed.

They switched between dancing, eating, and sitting for most to the evening.

Austin perfomed "Illusion" on stage, singing the bridge mere inches from Ally's face and with a puff of smoke disappeared at the last moment only to appear behind Ally, spinning her around for a kiss while the crowd cheered for him.

Around midnight they groggily walked back to Austin's room.

Ian was supposed to be Austin's roommate, but since he got expelled Austin had the whole room to himself.

They also had found that around 10 pm the security cameras were turned off until breakfast time the next morning so Ally would spend the night sometimes. But not enough to get caught.

"You can shower first if you want." Austin said nochalantly as he took off his Elvis wig.

"Sounds good." Ally said grabbing a towel and going into the bathroom.

Austin changed into his lounge pants and black fitted tank top before pulling out his MYTab and looking up information on Napoleon for his history paper.

Twenty minutes later he heard the bathroom door open.

"Austin I'm done." Ally announced, then walked out in Austin's bathrobe.

Austin closed his tablet and gave her a quick kiss before grabbing his towel and shutting the bathroom door.

Most nights Ally in his bathrobe would make for a long, cold shower. But Austin was so tired, physically and mentally, he just wanted to wash and crawl into bed with Ally.

He came out to find Ally under the covers in one of his shirts.

She slept over enough times for Austin to know that she was wearing a pair of his boxers too.

Austin pulled his covers up to crawl into bed and Ally put her book she had been reading down.

They snuggled close, Austin rolled over to turn out the light, then gave Ally a quick kiss, and felt his eyes roll back as his head hit the pillow.

**I know it's shorter, but I have another long one after this EVERYONE is going to love! Just answer this question to get that chapter tomorrow: In Club Owners and Quinceanras What is Trish's brother's name? AND What is Trish's full name?**

**Answer BOTH and I will have a new chapter up tomorrow night!**

**Much love until then!**


	9. Birthdays and Beginnings

**WOW you guys are smart! In Club Owners and Quinceanras we find out Trish's full name is Patricia Maria DeLa Rosa, and her brother's name is JJ.**

**I REALLY hope you guys like this chapter, it's one of my favorite ones I've written for this story and I feel it's very special for our favorite couple.**

**So relax, read, and enjoy BIRTHDAYS AND BEGINNINGS**

SATURDAY NOVEMBER 7TH

Austin couldn't have been more excited for today.

Today was his birthday and all he knew was Ally had the whole day planned out.

She had instructed him to meet her in the school's main lobby at 8 a.m. sharp but that was all he knew.

When his alarm went off at 7 he almost threw it against the wall, but then remembered why it was set.

He jumped out of bed, took a shower, then put on his black converse shoes, ripped blue jeans, a plain white shirt, his long sleeve red plaid shirt, his whistle necklace, and his favorite blue denim jacket for extra protection against the cold.

He practically ran down the hall towards the lobby

Ally was sitting there, waiting patiently for him.

She had chosen to wear dark blue skinny jeans, a purple fitted long sleeve shirt, her favorite denim vest and purple converse shoes. As well as her puffy black coat for warmth.

When she saw him she smiled, stood up, and kissed him.

"Happy birthday Austin." she said.

Austin smiled in response.

"So, we will start today with breakfast out." Ally said taking his hand and walking out.

Austin stopped her though.

"Ally, I'm not gonna let you pay for the cab all day." he said firmly.

But Ally just smiled.

"I'm not, we are taking a rental car." she held up the key, "They dropped it off this morning, we just need to have it back by the end of business tomorrow."

Austin smiled.

He truly had a great girlfriend.

Ally drove to a little diner.

They sat outside since for November it was a nice day out. Austin had 3 silver dollar pancakes, and a side of bacon, sausage links, and scrambled eggs. Ally had some eggs, bacon, hash browns and toast.

Austin insisted on paying for breakfast since he ate more, ignoring her protests that today was all about Austin and she had planned to pay for it.

After breakfast they went to the Rock & Roll Hall of Fame and Museum.

Austin loved The Beatles music and had never been to the museum before, so it was great.

Then they walked for a bit.

Austin and Ally both loved the colors of Autumn and the crisp cool air made for close holding, which made Austin happy.

Around noon they stopped and had lunch at a different diner.

After lunch Ally blindfolded Austin and told him she had a very special surprise.

Twenty minutes later Ally took off the blindfold to reveal they were at Starr International Records, in a recording studio with Coldplay.

Austin turned and looked at Ally, shocked.

"I called Jimmy and he helped pull a 2 hour rock session for you guys. Oh, and he says happy birthday." she barely got the last word out before his lips crashed on hers.

"You're the greatest girlfriend ever." he whispered in her ear.

After about an hour Coldplay decided Austin needed to record a song with them for their next album.

45 minutes later they had a great song and one awestruck blonde.

After exchanging numbers Ally dragged Austin out of the room.

"Ally, I don't think anything could top that." Austin said grinning.

He picked up her hand, kissed it, and said "Thanks."

"You're welcome, but I will still top that." she said grinning.

"Impossible." Austin sneered.

"We'll see but right now, let's go relax and watch a movie." she said starting the car.

They went to go see "Bikini Blood Bash 3: Chicas in the Caribbean", per Austin's request.

The movie got done around 5:00, so they went to dinner.

Just as they finished Ally looked at her watch.

"We better hurry, or we'll be late for your next surprise." Ally said.

Austin had learned by now today was about just going along for the ride, so he did.

His eyes almost popped out of his skull when Ally parked the car outside a sold out 3 Days Grace concert.

"But they've been sold out for months. How did you even get the tickets?" Austin asked as they walked up.

"It was Trish and Dez's idea. Trish happens to know their manager and got them to give out 2 more tickets." Ally explained as she handed the ticket man their tickets.

After the concert they got in the car, exhausted from the day.

Suddenly Austin felt two things drop in his lap.

The keys and a small box with a ribbon on it.

"No Ally. You've given me way too much today. I can't take any more money or gifts." Austin said trying to give the box back.

"This gift is for both of us, open it." Ally insisted.

Austin did and saw a room key to the Marriott London Hotel.

"Scavenger hunt?" Ally said smiling.

Austin smiled, nodded, and switched spots with Ally, driving to the hotel.

When they got there they boarded the elevator and got off on the 5th floor, went to the room, and Austin led them in.

The room was set up with candles, chilled champange, and dimmed lights.

Austin turned to Ally, eyebrows raised.

"Ally?" he asked quietly, unsure.

Ally took off her coat and came towards Austin, embracing him before giving him a passionate kiss.

"Austin, my last gift to you tonight...is me." she whispered taking off his coat.

"Ally..." Austin started to protest.

"Austin, we both said our first time had to be perfect, special, and something you wanted me to be sure I wanted." she said slowly unbuttoning his plaid shirt and taking it off.

"You said yourself, today has been perfect." she kissed him, taking off his whistle.

He gently removed the denim vest she was wearing.

"I can't imagine a more special place." she removed his shirt, touching his hard muscles.

He lifted her shirt, leaving her top in just her lacey black bra.

"And Austin..." she embraced him again, whispering in his ear.

"I will never want to give this to anyone but you."

She pulled away just enough to look into his brown eyes.

Instead of lust, as she expected, she saw pure, strong, unaltering, love.

Austin gently stroked her cheek before leaning in to kiss her.

"I won't take it unless you ask me." he said firmly.

She nodded, took a breath, and looked him square in the eye.

"Austin Moon, please, make love to me."

He smiled, kissed her again, gently, then walked them over to the bed.

Austin sat on the edge of the bed and pulled Ally onto his lap.

They made out while Austin unclipped her bra.

He gently pushed her back to look at her, but Ally covered herself, scared he wouldn't like what he saw.

"Please don't hide from me." Austin said quietly, gently tugging at her hands.

Ally let him pull her hands away.

Austin placed his hands on her breasts, then gently kissed between them.

He looked up at Ally.

"You're beautiful." he whispered, kissing her again.

He then turned them so Ally was on the bed.

He stood up to kick off his shoes and remove his pants.

Ally did the same.

Now the only thing between them was their underwear.

Austin laid on top of Ally, kissing and touching every inch he could find.

Ally felt his hardness against her leg and grew suddenly bold.

She reached inside his boxers and grabbed his aching member.

Austin stopped kissing her and let out a loud moan.

"Oh, Allly." he whispered.

"You ok?" she asked coyly.

Austin smiled and chuckled.

"Perfect."

He then placed his palm against her center, feeling her wetness pool against him.

Ally kept rubbing his erection, and Austin knew if she continued he wouldn't last long.

"Ally..." he said putting his hand on hers.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked, concerned.

Austin smiled at her.

"No, just wondering if you're ready." he asked.

She nodded, pulled him down for a kiss, and whispered "Yes Austin, I'm ready."

Austin nodded and removed her underwear.

Ally removed his and paused, marveling at his size.

"Like what you see?" Austin asked, cockily.

Ally turned red as she asked, "You think you'll fit?"

Austin laughed and kissed her.

"Thank you for the compliment and yes, I will fit." he assured her.

He positioned himself just above her opening, then looked at her.

"It's gonna hurt for a bit, but if we keep going it will stop hurting. But if you want to stop at any time, let me know and I'll pull out ok?" Austin asked.

Ally nodded and braced herself.

Austin sheathed himself into her, feeling the resistance inside.

"This is it. You ready?" he asked.

She gripped onto him, and he held her tight.

"I'm ready." she said.

Austin pushed himself the rest of the way, feeling her hymen break.

Austin kissed the tear that fell on Ally's cheek.

"You ok?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Start moving." she encouraged him.

Austin started slow, letting her body adjust.

After a few minutes he heard her moan.

Austin looked, and saw the lust fill her eyes.

Austin started going faster.

Ally bent her knees, making him go deeper.

They quickly got into a rhythm.

Getting faster and faster.

Austin looked into Ally's eyes and saw his own emotions reflected back at him.

Pure love.

Suddenly he felt her walls clench tighter around him and felt his edge getting closer.

"Ally, I'm gonna cum." he groaned in her ear.

"Me too Austin." she whispered pulling him into a hot kiss.

They fell over the edge together, moaning as they found release.

After a few minutes Austin rolled over onto his back, still panting.

Ally rolled onto his chest and Austin wrapped her in his arms.

"That was..." Austin said.

"I know...perfect." Ally finished his thought and kissing him.

"But we should get some sleep." Ally whispered.

Austin nodded and turned off the light, then brought Ally back into his arms.

"Happy birthday Austin." Ally whispered.

Austin smiled and kissed her.

"Yes, it was." he told her.

Ally smiled and snuggled back into Austin's chest, drifting off to sleep.

**WOW! BIG step for them!**

**Don't hate me if I got Austin's birthday wrong, I don't recall him ever having his birthday celebrated or mentioned in ANY Austin and Ally episodes.**

**AND in Britian the legal drinking age is 18, so Ally bought the champange legally.**

**Want to know what happens the next morning? Answer this question to find out:**

**In Deejays and Demos: At what age did Ally take ballet?**

**If 5 people answer the question right, I will post the next chapter tomorrow night.**

**Much love til then!**


	10. Love and Lust

**Hey people! So I'm happy I got so many reviews last chapter, but I stumped alot of you. In "Deejays and Demos" we find out Ally took ballet when she was 4, not 5. She started writing music and playing piano when she was 5. But that's ok, I promised you all a new chapter every Sunday...and it's Sunday! Yay!**

**So how will Austin and Ally's lives be changed from last chapter? Time to find out. So sit back, read, and enjoy LOVE AND LUST**

Austin rubbed his eyes, groggy and a little sore.

He went to stretch but found his arm weighed down by something heavy.

Then a smile crept across his face as he looked down at his sleeping angel.

The events of last night came flooding back to him.

The gentle kisses, touches, and most of all, when they made love.

For Austin, it couldn't have been more perfect.

Sweet, gentle, and romantic.

He had been very careful too, making sure not to put Ally in too much pain.

He was pulled from his memories when Ally started to stir.

He gently kissed her head, then started rubbing her arm, slowly waking her up.

Ally rubbed her eyes, looked around, a little dazed, before her eyes met Austin's, then she smiled and relaxed back into his arm.

"Hey there." Austin said simply.

"Hey." Ally said back.

Austin leaned down to kiss her, but she stopped him.

He got worried that she was rethinking last night.

"Austin, before you kiss me again...PLEASE go brush your teeth. You have horrible morning breath." she said laughing.

Austin laughed too.

"Yes dear." he said smiling.

"I could get used to hearing that." Ally said joking.

Austin moaned and rubbed his nose against her ear.

But he couldn't shake a question he felt he needed to ask. So he leaned on his elbow and looked Ally square in the face.

"You don't regret this, do you?" he asked, a little scared of the answer.

But Ally smiled and shook her head.

"Last night was perfect Austin. I will never regret it as long as I live." she promised.

"You?" she asked.

Austin just shook his head.

"Never. I love you, and making love to you, was exactly how I wanted our, especially my, first time to be." Austin promised.

Ally pulled him down for an embrace.

Austin grinned to himself, seeing an opportunity.

He snuck one of his hands free and started tracing along Ally's body, sneaking closer and closer to his goal.

Just before reaching her underwear, he felt her hand stop him.

"Slow down there rockstar." she said.

Austin pouted, hoping to change her mind.

"As much as I would love to do round 2, I only brought one rubber last night. And unless you plan on planting Austin Junior today, we need more." Ally informed him.

"Aren't you on the pill? I've seen you take them before." Austin asked.

"Yeah, but I brought the protection as well. And think we should use them as a back-up." Ally explained.

Austin nodded, "In that case..."

He brought his lips mere centimeters from Ally's before whispering, "I WILL get some more."

Ally giggled before sitting up.

"Besides, I'm starving and need to clean last night's sweat off. So you order something to eat and I will go wash up." Ally said grabbing a robe and going to the bathroom.

Austin rolled out of bed, found his boxers, and put his whistle necklace back on.

He then picked up the phone and asked for room service.

"Room service, how can I help?" a gentleman answered.

"Yes, I would like to order some food please. Pancakes, bacon, eggs, hash browns, orange juice and coffee, with milk and cream for the coffee please." Austin said, placing the order.

"Very good sir, anything else?" he asked.

Austin made sure the shower was still running before asking.

"Can I get two small packages of condoms from the gift shop too?"

"Yes sir, I will place them on the bill and deliver them with your food." he confirmed.

"That's it then." Austin said and hung up.

Just then Ally walked out of the bathroom.

"Food on it's way?" she asked.

Austin nodded as he put on his robe.

When he turned to Ally he noticed she was wearing different clothes from yesterday.

"Where did you get a change of clothes?" Austin asked.

"I brought an overnight bag, it's in the bathroom. I picked you some clothes too." she said sitting down to brush her hair.

Austin came up behind her and gently took the brush, brushing her hair.

When he finished he kissed her cheek and rested his head on her shoulder.

They sat there for a minute, looking at themselves in the mirror.

"Ally.." Austin started.

"I know, I love you too Austin." she said turning to kiss his cheek, then lips.

"Go wash up, I'll wait for the food." she said gently pushing him.

Austin came out 20 minutes later to find Ally eating and watching the news.

"I like that color on you." she said looking at Austin.

He looked down at his black shirt and black jeans and just smiled.

"You know what color I like on you?" he asked her, prepping his pancakes.

"Hmm?" Ally asked, her mouth full of eggs.

"Your skin tone, and nothing else." Austin smirked and raised his eyebrows.

Ally coughed, almost choking on her coffee, then laughed.

After breakfast Ally pulled out their book, _THE NOTEBOOK, _and then laid on Austin's chest so they could lay and read.

_"'Noah peeped into the living room, saw Allie sitting with her head down, then went to the back porch, knowing that she needed to be alone. He sat quietly in his rocker and watched the water._

_After what seemed like an eternity he heard the back door open. He didn't turn to look at her—for some reason he couldn't-and he listened as she sat in the chair beside him._

"_I'm sorry," Allie said. "I had no idea this would happen."_

_Noah shook his head. "Don't be sorry. We both knew it was coming to some form or another."_

_"It's still hard."_

_"I know." He finally turned to her, reaching for her hand. "Is there anything I can do to make it easier?"_

_She shook her head. "No. Not really. I have to do this alone. Besides, I'm not sure what I'm going to say to him yet." She looked down and her voice became softer. "I guess it depends on him and _

_how much he knows. If my mother was right, he may have suspicions, but he doesn't know anything for sure."_

_Noah felt tightness in his stomach. When he finally spoke his voice was steady, but she could hear the pain in it. "You're not going to tell him about us, are you?"_

_"I don't know. I really don't. While I was in the living room, I kept asking myself what I really wanted in my life." She squeezed his hand. "And do you know what the answer was? The answer was that I want you. I want us. I love you and I always have." She took a deep breath before going on. "But I also want a happy ending without hurting anyone. And I know that if I stayed, people would be hurt. Especially Lon. I wasn't lying when I told you that I love him. He doesn't make me feel the same way you do, but I care for him, and this wouldn't be fair to him. But staying here would also hurt my family and friends. I would be betraying everyone I know ... I don't know if I can do that."_

_"You can't live your life for other people. You've got to do what's right for you, even if it hurts some people you love."_

_"I know," she said, "but no matter what I choose I have to live with it. For ever. I have to be able to go forward and not look back any more. Can you understand that?"_

_He shook his head and tried to keep his voice steady. "Not really. Not if it means losing you. I can't do that again."_

_She didn't say anything but lowered her head. Noah went on: "Could you really leave me without looking back?"_

_She bit her lip as she answered. Her voice was beginning to crack. "I don't know. Probably not."_

_"Would that be fair to Lon?"_

_She didn't answer. Instead she stood up, wiped her face and walked to the edge of the porch where she leaned against the post and watched the water before answering quietly: "No."_

_"It doesn't have to be like this, Allie," he said. "We're adults now, we have the choice we didn't have before. We're meant to be together. We always have been." He walked to her side and put his hand on her shoulder. "I don't want to live the rest of my life thinking about you and dreaming of what might have been. Stay with me, Allie."_

_Tears filled her eyes. "I don't know if I can," she whispered._

_"You can. Allie ... I can't live my life happily knowing you're with someone else. That would kill a part of me. What we have is rare. It's too beautiful to just throw it away."_

_After a moment he gently turned her towards him, took her hands and stared at her, willing her to look at him. Allie finally faced him with moist eyes. After a long silence, Noah brushed the tears from her cheeks with his fingers. His voice caught as he saw what her eyes were telling him. "You're not going to stay, are you?" He smiled weakly. "You want to, but you can't."_

_"Oh, Noah," she said as the tears began again, "try to understand—"_

_He shook his head to stop her. "I know what you're trying to say—I can see it in your eyes. But I don't want to understand it, Allie. I don't want it to end this way. I don't want it to end at all. But if you leave, we both know we'll never see each other again."_

_She leaned into him and began to cry harder as Noah fought back his own tears. He wrapped his arms around her._

_"Allie, I can't force you to stay with me. But no matter what happens in my life, I'll never forget these last couple of days with you. I've been dreaming about this for years."_

_He kissed her gently, and they embraced as they had when she first got out of her car two days ago. Finally Allie let him go and wiped her tears. "I have to get my things, Noah."_

_He didn't go inside with her. Instead he sat down in the rocker, spent. He watched her go into the house and listened as the sound of her movements faded into nothing. She emerged minutes later with everything she'd brought and walked towards him with her head down. She handed him the drawing she had done yesterday morning. "Here, Noah. I made this for you."_

_Noah took the drawing and unrolled it slowly._

_The image in the foreground, which occupied most of the page, was a picture of how he looked now. Noah noticed that she had pencilled in every detail of his face. It was almost as if she'd copied it from a recent photograph. The second image was the front of the house. The detail there was also incredible, as if she had sketched it while sitting beneath the oak tree._

_"It's beautiful, Allie. Thank you." He attempted a smile. "I told you that you were an artist." She nodded, her face cast downwards, her lips pressed together. It was time for her to go._

_They walked to her car slowly, without speaking. When they reached it, Noah embraced her again until he could feel the tears welling up in his own eyes. He kissed her lips and both cheeks, then with his finger softly brushed the places he'd kissed._

_"I love you, Allie."_

_"I love you, too."_

_Noah opened her car door and they kissed one more time. Then she slid behind the wheel, never taking her eyes from him. She put the packet of letters and her handbag next to her on the seat and fumbled for the keys, then turned the ignition. It started easily and the engine began to turn over impatiently. It was almost time._

_Noah pushed her door closed with both hands and Allie rolled down the window. She reached out her hand and Noah took it for just a moment, moving his fingers softly against her skin._

_"Stay with me," Noah mouthed without sound, and this for some reason hurt more than Allie would have expected. The tears began to fall hard now, but she couldn't speak. Reluctantly, she looked away and pulled her hand from his. She put the car in gear._

_He fell into an almost trancelike state as he watched it roll slowly forwards, the gravel crunching under the wheels. Slowly the car turned towards the road that would take her back to town. Noah felt dizzy at the sight. "Don't go!" he wanted to shout. But he didn't say anything, and a minute later the only remaining signs of her were the tracks that her car had left behind._

_She was gone. For ever this time. For ever. He closed his eyes.'"_

Austin suddenly laid the book down, stopping reading.

"You ok?" Ally asked looking at him.

"Am I your Noah?" Austin asked.

"What?" Ally asked confused.

"Am I your Noah? Or your Lon?" Austin asked again.

"You mean are you my forever?" Ally asked.

Austin nodded.

Ally gently grabbed the book and put it on the side table, then had Austin sit up. She then straddled his hips and kissed him. As hard and passionate as she could.

"Yes Austin, you're my Noah. My forever." she said slipping something into his hand.

Austin looked down to see the foil wrapper.

"Round 2?" Ally asked innocently.

Austin flipped them over and almost ripped his shirt tearing it off.

Twenty minutes later Ally fiddled with Austin's whistle while he rubbed her naked back.

She turned it to see an engraving.

_'keep smiling and whistling Austin Love Mom and Pop Moon.'_

"Austin?" Ally asked curious.

"Mom and Pop are my dad's parents. They gave it to me a few years ago. But they died a few months before we met." he explained.

"That's why you always wear it?" Ally asked.

"Yep." he confirmed.

Ally just smiled and snuggled closer to him.

A few minutes later Ally grabbed her robe and walked to the bathroom.

Austin slipped on his boxers and sat down.

Suddenly his stomach growled. He looked at his watch to see it was almost 1.

"Hey Ally, you hungry?" he shouted to her.

"Yeah, let's go eat." Ally said coming out of the bathroom and looking for her underwear.

Austin nodded in agreement as he walked to use the bathroom.

"You wanna go out or just downstairs?" Ally asked as she put on her shoes and Austin put on his shirt.

"Just downstairs, buffet sounds good." Austin said.

Ally grabbed the room key and they went downstairs to eat.

Austin had a hamburger, fries and coke.

Ally had a Chef salad and pink lemonade.

After finishing her salad Ally scooted close to Austin and put her hand on his leg.

Austin looked up from his fries to kiss Ally's cheek.

Then Ally's hand moved up a little at a time.

But Austin had an idea too.

He shocked her by sticking his fingers inside her underwear, directly into her folds, thumbing her nub.

He leaned in and whispered in her ear "I think I found what I want for dessert."

"We better hurry then, before I find my dessert." Ally whispered.

Austin almost pulled Ally's arm out of it's socket running to the elevator.

As soon as the doors closed Austin cornered her, kissing her like it was the last time.

Their kisses were quick and lustful, their lips finding any skin they could.

Ally took off his coat and would have kept going but Austin yanked her out of the elevator on their floor and ran to the room.

Ally fumbled looking for the room key.

She found it just as Austin pushed his erection into her back.

"Hurry." he whispered in her ear.

She practically shoved the key in the door, threw the door open, and Austin slammed the door shut with his foot.

Around 3 they decided it was time to get back.

Austin packed their bag while Ally made sure they had everything.

They then checked out and paid their bill.

"I hope you found everything to your satisfaction." the receptionist said handing Ally back her card.

"Everything was perfect, thank you." she said smiling.

"Oh, and someone found this in the elevator earlier, has your friend's name on it?" the receptionist said holding up Austin's coat.

"Thank you." Ally said taking it.

Austin looked at her confused as he took it.

"I took it off you on the way up after lunch. We must have forgotten to grab it." she explained.

Austin nodded and smiled.

"Well, we were kinda preoccupied." he said putting his arm around Ally.

On the drive back to the rental car place a thought came to Austin's mind.

"Hey Ally, how are we gonna keep this going at school? I mean hotel rooms on the weekends work but I don't think I can go a full week without you." Austin asked.

"We'll figure it out." Ally promised, putting her hand on his leg.

She started moving her hand up closer, and closer.

But Austin stopped her hand.

"Ally, if you don't stop, I WILL pull this car over and take you right here and now, and we won't get the car back in time."

Ally nodded and took his hand, resting them between the seats.

After they returned the car they got a cab home.

Since it was a Sunday, and there weren't a lot of teachers around, Austin was able to sneak Ally in his room for a bed christening and a hot, fun shower.

After their shower Ally let Austin brush her hair again, then looked at the time.

"It's late and I have to get some last minute homework done." Ally told him.

"Me too, I'll walk you back to your dorm." Austin said.

At her dorm Austin kissed her chaste, knowing anything more would lead to a lot more.

"I'll see you in the morning." he whispered.

"Good night, I love you." Ally said.

"Love you too, night." Austin replied.

Then he let her go in, and walked back to his room, grinning.

Ally unpacked her overnight bag and as she put her shampoo and toothbrush back in her bathroom she saw her birth control pills.

She looked and saw she had forgotten Saturday, and left them there by accident, so she missed Sunday as well.

But she shrugged it off.

_'After all, we used protection every time.' _she thought to herself.

But as she put the jeans she wore on Saturday in the dirty clothes hamper she didn't see the unopened package peek out of the pocket.

**Uh oh! Did the pill work even thought she missed the next day? Answer this question to find out: In World Records and Work Wreckers, at this point, how many times does Trish say she has been fired?**

**If 3 people answer right I will post a new chapter. If not, see you next Sunday! :)**


	11. Sickness and Shock

**Hey people! Congrats! 3 people answered the last question right so it's new chapter time! In World Records and Work Wreckers we find out that at that time Trish had been fired 307 times. I know this chapter is short, and will make some of my readers mad, but I promise the next one will be longer. But for now, sit back, relax and enjoy Sickness and shock**

It had been a few weeks since Austin's birthday.

Thanksgiving weekend was coming up and Austin had their time off all planned.

And with Ally coming to his room any chance she got he knew the weekend was gonna be "busy."

But today they were studying and Austin went to get them a snack.

He got Ally a huge pickle and a sandwich, and got himself some chips and a sandwich.

He came back in to find her asleep on his bed.

"Ally, wake up." he said gently shaking her.

Ally rubbed her eyes and sat up.

"Sorry, guess I'm tired." she said opening the pickle and taking a huge bite.

"You've been tired a lot lately, you feeling ok?" Austin asked opening his chips.

But Ally didn't get a chance to reply.

She ran into the girl's bathroom and lost what was in her stomach.

After she threw up Ally came out to wash up.

Professor Dewitt, Ally's piano teacher, was standing there at the sinks.

"You alright Ally?" she asked.

"Ok I guess, but a little weirded out, I just got sick over my favorite food and don't feel like I have the flu." she said rinsing out her mouth.

"Any chance you're pregnant?" Professor Dewitt asked.

"No, my boyfriend and I have been very..." But Ally stopped when she reached in her pocket, the same jeans she wore on Austin's birthday, and pulled out the condom she had packed the morning of the 7th, to use that night.

It had never been used.

And she had missed 2 days of pills.

"Oh no, I think I am." Ally thought out loud.

"Honey, tell your boyfriend, then go see the nurse. She can do a test for you." Professor Dewitt told Ally.

"But the program, I could be expelled." Ally expressed her concern to Professor Dewitt.

"Ally, you're not the first student to get pregnant. You won't be expelled ok?" Professor Dewitt assured her.

"Ok, I'll go. Thank you." Ally said walking out.

Ally walked back to Austin's room, sat down, and handed him the condom.

"Ally, as much as I wanna say yes, we need to do this work." Austin said.

Ally shook her head.

"No Austin, that was the one I packed to use our first time, I just found it." Ally said, hoping he would get it.

"But it's not used. And you're on the pill." Austin said confused.

Ally looked down before saying "I forgot to take one that morning and left them here by accident, so I took one Friday morning and didn't take another until Monday morning."

Suddenly Austin's eyes got huge.

"Are you saying...we had 100% unprotected...?" he asked.

Ally nodded her head.

"So you could be..."

"Pregnant?" Austin asked.

Ally nodded tears forming in her eyes.

"Hey don't cry, it's ok." Austin said taking Ally in his arms.

"How is it ok Austin? We're two 18 year old recording artists who weren't careful and may be having a baby." Ally shouted.

"I know it's scary, but maybe before we jump to conclusions, we should get a straight answer." Austin said grabbing his laptop.

Ally watched as Austin typed in pregnancy symptoms into the search bar.

"Ok, so the main sympoms are exhaustion, missed period, increased sexual drive, frequent urination, and morning sickness." Austin read.

Ally looked at the calendar.

"I was supposed to have my cycle last week." Ally realized.

Austin started pacing, thinking.

After a few minutes he stopped pacing.

"Ok, well we need to find out for a fact, let's go see the nurse." Austin said.

Ally nodded, tearing up again.

"Hey, it's gonna be ok Ally. Pregnant or not, I still love you and will always be here ok?" Austin asked.

Ally nodded and smiled, hugging him.

They walked hand in hand to the nurse's office.

"You ready?" he asked her.

"No, but yes." she said.

Austin knocked on the door.

"Come in please." they heard the nurse say.

**What will they find out? If 5 people answer this question right I will post a new chapter: In Songwriting and Starfish what word is on Trish's towel at the beach?**


	12. Questions & Answers & Requests & Replies

**Hey readers! So I asked for 4 people to review with the right answer to what is the word on Trish's towel at the beach in the episode Songwriting and Starfish but only 3 people answered it right. The answer is "Florida". But it is Sunday...and that means new chapter time!**

**Now this chapter is actually 2 chapters combined, because I found that one chapter was REALLY short, so I decided to combine 2 short chapters, and make one longer chapter. YAY!**

**So since there are two chapters, there will be TWO questions at the end of the chapter. If 4 people get BOTH questions right I will post a new chapter during the week. Otherwise I will put up a new chapter next Sunday.**

**So for now, relax, read, and enjoy Questions and Answers, AND Preparations and Proposals.**

**QUESTIONS AND ANSWERS**

They opened the door and went in.

"Ah Mr. Moon, Ms. Dawson, how can I help you?" the nurse asked.

"Well, I need a pregnancy test please." Ally said.

"I see, well first why don't you two sit down and we will ask a few questions." she said.

Austin and Ally sat down and Austin grabbed her hand.

"So Ally, when was your last cycle?" the nurse asked.

"6 weeks ago." Ally said.

"And how long have you two been sexually active?" she asked.

"about 3 weeks." Austin said.

"And what makes you think you are pregnant?" she asked.

They looked at each other before Ally answered.

"We thought we had used protection every time, and I'm on the pill, but found out we forgot once, and I missed 2 days of pills. And now I'm getting sick over common foods, I'm sleeping all the time, my sexual drive is stronger, and I'm going to the bathroom a lot more often." Ally answered.

"Well Ally, please take this sterile cup into the bathroom, fill it with urine, then come back out and we will set up the test." the nurse said handing Ally the cup.

When she went in the bathroom the nurse turned to Austin.

"How are YOU doing with this Austin?" she asked.

"Honestly, kinda freaked out, I never expected to be a dad at 18." Austin confessed.

"I know, it's scary. But if she is, how will you handle it?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" Austin asked.

"A lot of teenagers... need to make a choice." she said.

"You mean am I gonna stick around?" Austin asked, slightly insulted.

The nurse nodded.

"Of course I will. I love Ally, and I won't run out on her just because she's pregnant. In fact..." Austin said reaching into his jacket pocket and pulling out a box.

"This is a promise ring. I plan to give it to Ally on Valentine's Day, but I may give it to her tonight, to let her know I'm gonna be there every step of the way, if she wants to keep the baby, and me of course." Austin said smiling.

Ally walked out of the bathroom and Austin put the box back in his pocket.

The nurse took the cup, pulled out a sterile test, and set up the test.

"It takes 2 minutes but is 98% accurate." she said sitting back down.

"So Ally, if the results are positive, what will you do?" she asked.

"Well, I did the math in while in the bathroom, and if I am, I will have the baby in early August, so I can finish my year here, graduate, and have the baby at home, then go to college in the next January. Take time to heal and get the baby on a schedule, but I'll do online courses so I don't fall behind either. I'm just worried about Jimmy." she said.

"Jimmy?" the nurse asked.

"My record manager. I'm worried he may release me from my contract, and music is one of the main things that brings me happiness." Ally expressed her concern.

"Ally, I'll help take care of that, don't worry about Jimmy right now ok?" Austin said.

Ally nodded, smiling with tears in her eyes.

Suddenly the timer went off.

"It's time to look." the nurse said.

She looked at the test, then handed it to Austin.

"A plus is positive, a minus means you're not pregnant." she told him.

They looked at the same time and saw a...

_**ILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILIL ILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILIL ILIL**_

**PREPARATIONS AND PROPOSAL**

Plus.

The test shook in Austin's hands, until Ally took his hand, reminding him she was there.

"Well, Ally, since you want to keep the baby, you need to stop taking your pills. They will hurt the baby if you keep taking them. I will also provide you with some doctor's phone numbers so you can get an appointment soon. Are you on your father's insurance still?" she asked.

Ally shook her head.

"I got my own insurance when I turned 18, especially since I started this program." Ally said.

"Well, here are some local doctor offices, and your positive test result. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to come see me ok?" she said smiling and giving Ally the information.

Back in her dorm, Ally was pacing and rambling, while Austin sat, watching her.

"How are we gonna pull this off, I mean yeah, I can handle the pregnancy since I will have the last trimester at home," "Ally-" "As well as recovery, and I'm sure we can get our friends and family and daycare to help watch the baby," "Ally-" "But then we have college, and what happens if we go to different schools, I mean-"

But her rambling was cut off when Austin crashed his lips on hers.

He didn't stop until Ally relaxed, wrapping her arms around his neck, and melting into him.

He pulled away but kept their foreheads together, and once he caught his breath, kissed her forehead.

"Baby, it's gonna be ok." Austin whispered.

"How can you be so sure?" Ally asked.

"Because it's you and me. We can do anything together. Now, and forever." Austin said holding her.

"Forever?" Ally asked, pulling back to look in Austin's eyes.

"Yeah, forever. Ally, when I look into my future, the only thing I know for a fact will be there is you. Five, ten, even fifty years. And we would have the most beautiful kids in the world," Austin rubbed her stomach, "and apparently we are starting here." he said smiling.

He took a deep breath and reached into his pocket.

"And to prove it," he said, getting down on one knee, and showing Ally the promise ring.

"Ally Dawson, I love you, and want to spend the rest of my life with you, our unborn child, and all our children to come. Will you marry me?" Austin asked.

Ally smiled, tears in her eyes, and nodded.

Austin smiled, jumping up to kiss her, and put the ring on her finger.

"It's only a promise ring. I'll get you a real engagement ring soon." he said.

Ally shook her head.

"This is perfect, just like you." Ally said, kissing her fiancee.

**I KNOW alot of people think this will ruin the story, but I PROMISE, I had this planned from the beginning. I know exactly where this is going, and I hope you will all continue to read.**

**So, like I said, since I'm combining 2 of my short chapters, there are 2 questions this chapter: In Soups and Stars, what is bedazzled on the back of Ally's cell phone?**

**AND**

**In Bulgaries and Boobytraps What is Austin's text tone?**

**And since I couldn't decided between 2 questions of Burglaries and Bobbytraps: If 2 people answer this BONUS question right, I will post a new chapter TOMORROW!**

**What secret does Austin reveal in this episode?**

**So like I said, if 4 people answer the first questions right, I will post a new chapter, but if 2 people answer ALL 3 questions right, I will post a new chapter tomorrow!**

**So please review and let me know what you think! See you soon!**


	13. Calling and Planning

**Hey readers! WOW Great job with the reviews, since you guys already answered all 3 questions right: In Soups and Stars, what it bedazzled on the back of Ally's cell phone? A musical 8th note, In Burglaries and Booby Traps what is Austin's text tone? Double Take AND what secret does Austin reveal in this episode? His middle name is Monica, I decided to post the new chapter tonight!**

**So sit back, relax, and enjoy PLANNING AND CALLING**

"Ok, we need to call our parents and Jimmy. If we get married soon, then announce shortly after that we're having the baby, we should be able to avoid any bad publicity." Ally suggested.

"I agree, normally we would have a long engagement, but given the circumstances, we need to do this." Austin agreed.

"So when should we set a date for?" Ally asked.

"Thanksgiving weekend?" Austin suggested.

"I already had a hotel room booked for us, and some stuff out of town, so we can get married then." Austin explained.

"Sounds great. Let's call our parents and Jimmy and let them know." Ally said.

"Mom? Dad? You there?" Austin asked after his mom picked up.

"Yeah honey, what's up?" his mom asked.

"Put me on speaker phone, I have something to tell you both." Austin said, a little nervous.

"Ok son, what's going on?" his dad said.

"Well, I proposed to Ally tonight, and she said yes, and we wanna get married Thanksgiving weekend." Austin said quickly, getting it all out.

"What?!" they both shouted into the phone.

"Austin, are you serious? This is very sudden? Why?" they asked one question after the other.

"Yes, I am serious, I know it's sudden, but Ally and I are both over 18 and know what we are committing to, and it's because we love each other and this time together in London has made me realize I don't want to be away from her when we get home." Austin explained.

There was silence for a few moments while his parents thought.

"Well Austin, you are 18, and we can't stop you, but... you're sure Austin?" Mike asked.

"Absolutely 100% positive." Austin said firmly.

"Alright, well we want to be there. We will book a flight right away, and let you know when we will be there." Mimi said.

"Thanks mom and dad. I want you guys here, and I will book a hotel room as soon as you find out the date." Austin said smiling.

"Ok Austin, we love you." Mimi said.

"Love you too mom and dad, bye." Austin said hanging up his phone.

He turned to her Ally wrapping up her call.

"Love you too dad, see you soon." Ally said hanging up the phone.

"Everything ok?" Austin asked Ally.

"Yeah, he thinks we're too young, but knows since I'm 18 it's my choice." Ally said.

"Now we just need to call Jimmy." Austin said.

"I'll do it." Ally said.

Austin took her hand.

"I'm here for you." Austin said, kissing her cheek.

Ally dialed Jimmy's number and put it on speaker.

"Ally, how are you?" Jimmy asked.

"Good, but Austin and I have something to tell you." Ally said.

"I'm listening." Jimmy said.

"Austin and I are expecting a baby and are getting married Thanksgiving weekend." Ally said quickly.

"You're what?" Jimmy asked loudly.

Austin spoke up.

"Jimmy, we both are over 18, we didn't make the baby til we were both 18, and we're getting married now so the paparazzi doesn't have any dirt on us. We're doing this to save Starr records reputation, and hopefully Ally doesn't lose her contract over this." Austin explained.

"Well Austin, I'm not your parents, so it was your choice, but we need to make this work. I will book a church for you, then a hotel reception hall for your reception, and will take care of the media rumors. We will announce the baby 2 weeks after the wedding, that way there is enough time for you two to find out about it, but close enough to cover any suspicion." Jimmy said.

"And my contract?" Ally asked.

"We won't release you for this Ally, but if it gets to be too much, let me know and we will take a step back ok?" Jimmy asked.

"Ok, thanks Jimmy." Ally said relieved.

"I will also set you both up with a tailor tomorrow to get fitted for a dress and tuxedo." Jimmy said, "I'll text you the details, or have them call you, later." Jimmy said.

"Thanks for everything Jimmy." Austin said, hanging up the phone.

"See, told you it would work out." Austin said hugging her.

"Now to make an appointment with a gynecologist." Ally said, looking at the card.

"You ready?" Austin asked.

"Not really, it makes this all real now." Ally said.

"I know, but we gotta baby." Austin said taking her hand.

Ally nodded, dialing the number.

"Dr. Robbins office." a receptionist said.

"Yes, I need to make an appointment with Dr. Robbins." Ally said.

"What are we seeing you for?" she asked.

"I have found out recently that I am pregnant, and need to see her." Ally said.

"Ok, what was your approximate date of conception?" she asked.

"November 7th." Ally replied.

Then the nurse took down Ally's name and address and phone number and set her up for an appointment the weekend after the wedding.

Ally then hung up the phone, and all of it hit them.

"This is really happening?" Ally asked.

"Yep." Austin replied.

The shock didn't wear off for a while, and when it did, they felt their bodies relax.

Suddenly Ally yawned.

"Tired?" Austin asked Ally.

She nodded and put her head on his shoulder.

"Wanna sleep here tonight?" he asked.

Ally nodded.

"Let's take a shower, then go to bed." Austin said.

They didn't screw around, just washed each other's hair and bodies, then dried off.

Ally put on a pair of Austin's boxers and shirt then crawled into bed with Austin, who was wearing the same.

Before snuggling up Austin bent down to kiss Ally's stomach and whispered "I love you."

Then came up to kiss her.

"And I love you too." he whispered, kissing her.

"I love you both too." Ally said smiling.

Austin then turned off the light, and snuggled close to Ally, rubbing her stomach as they fell asleep.

**More surprises next chapter. Want to know what they are? 4 people answer this question right, and I will post a new chapter. In MyTab and My Pet, according to Dez, what is the one thing people want more than a free MyTab?**

**If not enough people answer right, we'll see ya next Sunday, but hope to see you sooner!**


	14. Fittings and Friends

**Hey everyone, so NO ONE got the answer right last time and only one person guessed: "In MyTab and My Pet, according to Dez, what is the one thing people want more than a free MyTab?" The answer is Dez thinks people want Bacon Ice Cream more than a free MYTab.**

**But it's Sunday and that means a new chapter! Hope you all are still reading! So sit back, relax, and enjoy FITTINGS AND FRIENDS**

_I know I'm just me_

_All I can be_

_But I know that's enough_

_Cuz I've got the right stuff_

Austin groaned when he heard Ally's phone ringing, waking him up.

Ally was still asleep so Austin picked up her phone.

"Ally Dawson's phone." he said groggy.

"Yes, this is Margaret at E.J. Boutique, we received a call from a Mr. Starr yesterday about an appointment for a Mr. Moon and Ms. Dawson for dress and tuxedo fittings?" she said waiting for a response.

"Yes, I am Mr. Moon. And Ms. Dawson is my fiance and we need to get a dress and tuxedo for our wedding in a few days." Austin said waking up and slipping out of bed to let Ally sleep.

"Well, Mr. Moon, we can get you in this afternoon around 1 o'clock. Will that work?" Margaret asked.

"Today is Saturday, so yes." Austin said.

"Alright, we will see you then." she said before hanging up.

"Austin?" Ally asked, looking for him.

Austin came up and sat down next to her.

"Sorry baby, but the tailor called and needed a confirmation for us to go in today." Austin explained.

"What time?" she asked.

"Around 1." Austin informed her.

Ally nodded.

"Hungry?" Austin asked.

But instead Ally started turning green.

She threw off the covers and ran to the toilet.

After a few moments she felt her hair being pulled back and Austin rubbed her back.

When she was finished she sat back against his chest.

Austin kissed her head and leaned against the wall.

Then he walked to the sink and ran the cold water.

He kneeled down a few moments later handing her a cup of water and rubbing her forehead with a wet rag.

After she rinsed her mouth out Austin helped her up.

She hugged him.

"Thank you." she whispered.

Austin chuckled.

"Part of my daddy job." Austin joked.

Ally laughed and kissed his cheek.

"You ok to eat?" Austin asked.

Ally nodded. "I think so, but I will just have some hot cereal downstairs."

"Well, let's go to your room so you can change before that." Austin said.

Ally nodded and got yesterday's clothes on while Austin put on some dark blue jeans and a dark blue shirt with blue hightops.

"Feeling a little blue?" Ally asked joking.

Austin looked down at the outfit and chuckled.

"Guess so." he said putting on his whistle.

They then walked to Ally's room, where Austin waited outside while she changed.

She came out in jeans, a bright pink long sleeve t-shirt, and converse shoes.

At breakfast Ally had some warm cereal as did Austin since it was really cold today, but he had some toast too.

After breakfast Ally yawned.

"You need some sleep." Austin stated.

Ally nodded.

"I'm really tired right now." she said.

"Well that happens. We read about it yesterday." Austin reminded her.

"Why don't I walk you back to your dorm and I'll wake you up at noon for our appointment?" Austin asked.

"Sounds good." Ally agreed.

Austin laid with Ally until she fell asleep, then sat at her desk, scribbling some song ideas in the book she gave him.

_Pink or blue_

_One or two_

_Can't wait to have you in my arms_

_Your smile, face and charm_

_I haven't met you yet but I know it's true_

_I already love you_

Austin smiled at his work.

He probably wouldn't record it but it would be a cute lullaby.

Suddenly his eyes got heavy too.

So he set the alarm on his phone and laid down next to Ally.

He hadn't even drifted off before Ally naturally turned to rest in his arms.

A few hours later his alarm went off, signaling it was noon.

Ally reached up and turned it off while Austin stretched.

"Time to go." Austin said sitting up.

"Yep." Ally agreed slipping her shoes back on.

"You ok to eat?" Austin asked her.

"I should be, but will just have some soup to play it safe" she told him.

So they walked to the cafeteria to get some food before catching a cab to E.J. Boutique.

When they got there they went to the receptionist.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Yes, Margaret called us this morning for an appointment at 1 for a tuxedo and dress fitting." Austin said.

"How about a tux and dress for a best man and maid of honor?" a familiar voice said behind them.

Austin and Ally spun around to see Trish and Dez standing there smiling.

Ally ran to hug Trish while Austin hugged his best friend.

"How did you know?" Ally asked Trish.

"Jimmy told me and I told Dez. You know I wouldn't miss my best friend's wedding." Trish said smiling.

"Well, I can't imagine anyone else being my maid of honor Trish. I'm happy you're both here." she said hugging Dez.

"Mr. Moon, Ms. Dawson?" they heard a voice behind them say.

They turned to see a smiling redhead.

"I'm Margaret, I called you this morning." she introduced herself.

"Hey Margaret, thanks for doing this on such short notice." Austin thanked her.

"You're welcome. Now is it just you two, or are they with you?" she asked gesturing to Trish and Dez.

"They're with us, Dez is my best man, and Trish is her maid of honor." Austin said.

"Alright, well Ally and Trish, why don't you go with Ashley here, and Austin and Dez, you go with Michael here and we will get you all ready for next weekend." Margaret said smiling.

After they had found the perfect dresses and tuxedos they met in the lobby.

As they were walking out Austin's phone rang.

"Austin Moon." he said answering.

"Yes Mr. Moon, this is Father Morrison at Our Father's Church. I understand you would like to get married in the church next weekend." he asked.

"Yes my fiance and I are looking for a place. I know it's short notice but-"

"Mr. Starr filled me in on the situation." Father Morrison said.

"Oh ok." Austin said.

"So could you come by today so we can discuss next weekend and you can get a look around?" Father Morrison asked.

"Yeah, we will be there within the hour." Austin said.

Austin hung up the phone and turned to everyone.

"That was the pastor of the church Jimmy booked for us. He wants us to come by today." Austin explained.

"Well, let's go then." Trish said standing up.

A few minutes later they were at the church.

They found Father Morrison's office easily.

"Father Morrison?" Austin announced them while knocking on the door.

"Yes, you must be Austin and Ally." he said getting up and shaking their hands.

"Yes, and this is our best friends, Trish and Dez." Ally said.

"Nice to meet you all. Please sit down and we will look at the calender." he said sitting back down.

After a few moments in his computer he looked at them.

"Well, we have Friday morning or Saturday afternoon." he said.

"Friday morning sounds nice." Ally said.

Austin nodded, agreeing.

"I just got a text from mom. Her, dad, and your dad will all be flying in Thursday afternoon, so that will be perfect." he said.

"Ok, so Friday morning at 10." Father Morrison said putting it in the computer.

"Now, I'll show you the sanctuary and rooms where you will be getting ready." he said standing up and smiling.

The sanctuary was perfect. Nice, small, yet beautiful.

Just the way they wanted their wedding. Small, but beautiful.

"So Austin, you and Dez will be getting ready in the room just off to the side of the altar here. And Ally, you and Trish in the room down the hall. Now, we will do a dress rehearsal Thursday night around 8. Austin what time are your parents flying in?" he asked.

"Their flight touches down just before 5 so we will be here in time." Austin confirmed.

"Excellent. Now, do you want to do traditional vows, or write your own?" Father Morrison asked.

"Write our own?" Austin asked Ally.

Ally nodded, smiling.

"Excellent, well I will see you all Friday night then." Father Morrison said walking them out.

They just got back to the school when Ally's phone rang.

"Hello." she said picking up.

"May I speak to Ally Dawson." A gentleman asked.

"This is she." Ally said.

"Yes, Ms. Dawson, this is Matthew with the Marriott London hotel. We received a request from a Mr. Jimmy Starr for you to book a room for a reception here?" he asked.

"Yes, me and my fiance are getting married the Friday after Thanksgiving and we would like the reception held at the hotel." Ally said.

"Well, we only have one room available that day, our grand reception hall. Is that alright?" he asked.

"Yes that's fine. But we need to come by first right?" she asked.

"Yes, we need you and your fiance to come in beforehand. Can you come in today?" he asked.

"Yes, but can it be this evening? We just went to get our outfits set up and went to the church so we need to rest." Ally explained.

"Sure, does this evening at 7 work?" he asked.

Ally turned to Austin.

"Go see the reception hall tonight at 7?" she asked him.

Austin nodded.

"Sounds great, see you then." Ally said hanging up.

They then went back to Austin's dorm to relax and catch up. Everyone was hungry so Austin ordered pizza for them and a pasta bowl for Ally from Pizza Hut.

They sat around laughing, catching up, and just having fun.

When the food got there Austin opened the pizza box and Ally ran to the bathroom.

After a few minutes Austin handed the toothbrush she had at his dorm to clean out her mouth.

"The pizza smell?" he asked.

"I think so." she said rinsing her mouth.

Austin hugged her from behind.

"I hate seeing you sick." he said, kissing her cheek.

"I know, I'm gonna call the nurse Monday and ask her what I can do to help. Did you order lemon lime soda?" Ally asked turning to hug him.

"Yeah." Austin said.

"Food's getting cold." Dez shouted.

Austin and Ally laughed and walked out.

"You ok Ally?" Trish asked as Ally sat down.

"Yeah, just pregnancy sickness." Ally told her.

"I think I remember my mom taking prenatal vitamins when pregnant with JJ. They helped with her sickness." Trish said.

"Thanks Trish, we'll get some when we go to the hotel later." Austin said.

After lunch the jet lag hit and Austin and Ally were tired too.

To avoid anyone being late Dez was chilvarous and slept on the floor while Trish slept in the now spare bed, while Austin and Ally were in his bed.

Trish and Ally set their phone alarms.

Shortly after drifting off Ally heard Austin talking.

She woke up to see Austin's face right on her stomach.

"Hey kiddo, we gotta talk. Now, mommy and I love you, but you gotta stop making her so sick ok? In fact, I'll cut you a deal. Every day you don't make mommy sick, I'll sing to you that night before bed ok? Love you." he whispered kissing her stomach.

Ally quickly closed her eyes so Austin wouldn't know she heard him and fell asleep.

At six the alarms went off, and everyone got up.

They took a cab to the Marriott London hotel and went to the front desk.

"Welcome to the Marriott London. How can I help you?" the woman asked smiling.

"We're Austin Moon and Ally Dawson, we have an appointment to see a room for our wedding reception Thanksgiving weekend." Austin said.

She then typed something into the computer.

"Oh yes, please sit down and someone will be out to talk to you shortly." she said.

"So where are you two staying while in London?" Austin asked Dez.

"Room 205 and 206." Dez said gesturing to the hotel.

"Nice. These are great rooms." Austin said.

"Mr. Moon?" a gentleman asked.

Austin stood up.

"I am Matthew, I spoke to your fiance earlier today." he said shaking Austin's hand.

"Yes, she's here." Austin said as Ally cme up next to him.

"Hello Ms. Dawson. Well, if you will follow me, I will show you the room we have booked for you." Matthew said.

The room was amazing, with a huge dance floor, a stage, and lots of sitting room.

"It's perfect." Austin said his thought aloud.

"Excellent Mr. Moon, now what kind of decorating are you planning?" he asked.

Austin smiled nervously and looked at Ally with his "help me" face.

"Luckily Matthew, this room is exactly what I wanted for my dream wedding. I just need to know if the hotel has any decorations we can use." Ally said smiling.

"Of course we do." Matthew confirmed.

The next 45 minutes Ally and Matthew walked around the room, getting an idea of the decorations. Matthew took down all the notes he could.

"Well, Ms. Dawson, we should have it all ready in time. You can come by the day before your wedding, ask for me, and we will look it over." Matthew said when they finished.

Ally walked over to see the trio waiting.

Suddenly Ally realized she hadn't asked Austin's opinion on any of it.

"Austin, I'm so sorry, I should have included you." Ally said sadly.

But Austin just stood up and kissed her.

"This is your dream come to life. I want it to be perfect for you." he said hugging her.

Trish yawned from behind them.

"We should call it a day." Dez said.

Austin nodded in agreement.

They walked Dez and Trish to their hallway for their rooms and decided to take them sightseeing tomorrow.

Then on the way back they had the cab stop at an all night pharmacy so Ally could get some prenatal vitamins.

When they got back they went to Ally's room.

Austin stripped down to his boxers and t-shirt while Ally took a vitamin and got her pajamas on.

"Tomorrow we gotta talk to Headmaster Greenwood about living arrangements after we're married." she said opening her World History book.

"Yeah, first thing tomorrow." Austin said from his MYTab, researching work for his biology project.

After Ally finished her homework and Austin had made great headway in his project they closed the books and watched "The Hunger Games" before turning off the light and falling asleep.

**Trish and Dez are here! Yay!**

**And it's almost time for the wedding! Just a couple more chapters! Want them faster? 5 people answer this question right and I will post a new chapter before next Sunday, otherwise see you next week!**

**In Filmmaking and Fear Breaking, how many toothpicks and bottles of glue did Ally use to make Dez's lighthouse for his movie "Claws! Dun Dun Dun!"?**


	15. Final Touches and Family Ties

**Hey everyone! So only 4 people got the question from last chapter right: In Filmmaking and Fear Breaking, how many toothpicks and bottles of glue did Ally use to make Dez's lighthouse for his movie "Claws! Dun Dun Dun!"? The answer is 7000 toothpicks and 83 bottles of glue.**

**But the good news is, it's Sunday, which means NEW CHAPTER.**

**And even better...Season 3 of Austin and Ally premieres tonight too!**

**So check out the new season, then sit back, relax and enjoy FINAL TOUCHES AND FAMILY TIES**

The next morning Austin and Ally went to the Headmaster's office right after breakfast.

Austin knocked on the door.

"Come in." Headmaster Greenwood said.

Austin and Ally walked in.

"Ah, Mr. Moon, Ms. Dawson, I was expecting to see you two soon, please sit down." he said smiling.

"You were?" Ally asked.

"The nurse informed me of your current...situation." Headmaster Greenwood said.

"And while we don't condone this behavior, it is not the first time it has happened. That being said, Ms. Dawson are you able to continue the program?" he asked.

Ally nodded, "I won't be delivering until we are back home." Ally confirmed.

"Very well, but I feel you two are here to tell me more than I already know." he said sitting back in his chair.

"Yes Headmaster. Ally and I are engaged and will be getting married Thanksgiving weekend, and we were wondering if we could share a room after that." Austin requested.

"Well, we usually don't allow coed living arrangements. But since you will be married and you're both attending, this will be a one time exception. We will have the extra bed removed from your room Austin. And Ally, you need to move your things in, but not until after you are married. I will also need a copy of your marriage certificate for our files." Headmaster Greenwood explained.

"Thank you sir." Austin said shaking his hand.

"Your welcome Austin. And we will move the bed out of your room today." he let them know.

They walked out of the office and called to see if Trish and Dez were up.

"Yello?" Dez answered.

"Hey man, you and Trish up?" Austin asked him.

"Yeah, we are just finishing up buffett breakfast." Dez said.

"Awesome, we'll be there in a bit." Austin said.

While in the cab Austin turned to Ally.

"Maybe we should buy a car for while we are here. It would be way cheaper than taking a cab everywhere." he suggested.

"Ok, but when do we have time to go car shopping?" Ally asked.

"Let's pick up Dez and Trish and go get the car before sightseeing." Austin suggested.

"Ok, you got your license changed for driving here right?" Ally asked.

"Yeah, got that worked out the first week here. You?" he asked.

Ally nodded.

"But I'm helping pick the car." Ally said.

Austin looked at her, puzzled.

"How do you know about cars?" he asked.

"My grandpa taught me a lot before he died." Ally said.

Austin smiled and shook his head.

"You are just full of surprises." he said taking her into his arms and rubbing her stomach.

"Biggest one's still growing." Ally said, kissing his cheek.

When they got there Austin asked the cabbie to wait and ran in to get Dez and Trish.

Then they went to a Chevrolet dealership.

The salesman tried scamming them into a few lemons before realizing Ally wasn't a ditzy girl, but knew what she was doing.

They finally settled on a 2010 dark blue Cavalier and drove it off the lot since Austin was able to pay the full amount.

The rest of the day was amazing.

They rode the London eye, went to Big Ben, Buckingham Palace, and many different museums. By 5 everyone was tired and hungry so they went back to the hotel where they went to the buffet

After dinner they called it a day. Dez and Trish were gonna do more sightseeing while Austin and Ally finished out their school week before the big weekend.

When they got back Austin found the bed removed, like the headmaster promised.

Ally took a shower while Austin finished his math homework, then Austin took his shower while Ally looked over her history paper that was due in two days.

They climbed into bed and Austin realized...

"Ally, you didn't get sick today." he said looking at her.

"Yeah, now that you mention it, I didn't." she said smiling.

Austin put his cheek on her stomach.

"Thanks kiddo. I'm a man of my word." he said before starting to sing "Double Take" to the baby.

When he was done he kissed Ally's stomach, then came up to kiss her.

"That was really sweet Austin." Ally said laying her head on his shoulder.

"Thanks." Austin yawned, his exhaustion showing.

Ally kissed his cheek and turned off the light, snuggling into him.

THURSDAY MORNING

Austin, Ally, Dez, and Trish were all in the hotel room in their jammies watching the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade

Due to it not being on Britain programming they had to watch it on their computer, but Dez had hooked it up to the tv so they had a better picture.

Ally had gone the whole week without getting sick and Austin sang their baby to sleep every night, keeping his promise.

Austin had insisted they watch the program in their jammies, eating cereal and hot cocoa.

When Ally had questioned him he said as long as he could remember he had watched the parade the same way every year, and he wanted to keep the tradition going, now more than ever with them having the baby, and being away from home made him homesick, especially today.

After the parade Ally sat up.

"Ok, we did a tradition of Austin's, now it's my turn. When I was a little girl every year we went around the table and said one thing we were thankful for that year, and I wanna do that today. This year I am thankful for this program. Without it, Austin I may have not gotten together." Ally said kissing his cheek.

Austin smiled and snuggled her close.

"Well, I am thankful for you two. Because of the great job you two have been doing, I've been nominated for Manager of the Year!" Trish said pointing to Austin and Ally.

"And I'm thankful that Austin's new music video I directed is climbing the charts. It's almost at number 1. Spike Stevens wants to talk to me about an internship this summer!" Dez said happily.

"Congrats man!" Austin said giving Dez a high five.

"And what I'm thankful for isn't here yet." Austin said.

Ally looked at him, confused.

Austin then rubbed Ally's stomach, which was starting to grow a little.

"I'm thankful for our baby, because this kiddo gave me the guts to ask you to marry me." he said, then kissed Ally.

"Do your parents know?" Trish asked.

"No, we don't want them to think Austin is marrying me just because of the baby, so we haven't told them yet." Ally said.

"Is your mom coming?" Dez asked.

Ally shook her head.

"She's in a remote part of India, no internet or phone. But I wrote her about it, but she only gets mail about once a month." Ally said sadly.

"Well, your dad will be here." Austin reminded her.

Ally smiled, and nodded.

"I miss him so much, I can't wait to see him." she said.

"Well, they left the airport about an hour ago and will be here tonight." Austin said looking at their flight tracker on his laptop.

The rest of the day they just lounged around, watching Thanksgiving specials from Dez's computer, and ordering turkey sandwiches for their Thanksgiving meal.

Around 3 Austin and Ally decided to head for the airport since it was about a half hour drive.

Ally insisted on driving since Austin hardly let her drive.

They got to the airport and found the terminal with 45 minutes to spare.

Austin pulled out his MYTab to see if there was any new media rumors about him and Ally.

Thankfully they had been so quiet there was nothing new.

Austin went to the cafe and got them a snack while they waited.

Austin had some peanuts and Ally had a big pickle.

Ever since she started taking the prenatal vitamins she was seeing what foods she could and couldn't eat and today she was testing her favorite food again.

She was halfway through it when they heard the PA say the flight was landing.

They stood up and watched the plane come in, then stood by the doors looking for their parents.

Austin hugged both his parents at once while Ally hugged her dad when they got in the terminal.

Mimi then came over and hugged Ally.

"I'm sorry you're mom can't be here, but she asked me to step in for her. Is that ok?" Mimi asked her.

Ally nodded smiling.

"Let's go get the luggage hon." Mike called to them.

Mimi let Ally go as they walked and Austin slinked his arm in Ally's waist.

"You ok?" Austin asked, noticing she looked a little pale.

"Yeah, fine." Ally lied.

She was starting to feel sick, but hoped it was just normal pregnancy nausea. She didn't want to get sick and have anyone figure out she was pregnant.

When they got all the bags Austin drove back to the hotel, keeping a close eye on Ally, who was turning a little green.

He knew she was not feeling good, but they had to keep their secret for now so he handed her the Sprite she had in the car, hoping that would help.

They then got to the hotel and got the room keys.

The rooms were connected so Lester put his things in his room then they all came into Mike and Mimi's room.

Suddenly Ally's stomach churned.

Austin gave Ally his "are you ok?" look.

But Ally shook her head and ran for the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

Austin walked to the door, but heard his mom.

"Austin, I'll check on her." she said giving him a hug.

In the bathroom Ally heard the water turn on and a cup filling.

She sat by the toilet with her eyes closed as Mimi handed her the cup, then a wet cold rag.

"Thanks honey." Ally said, her eyes still closed.

She chuckled and said "Guess pickels are officially off the menu for the next few months."

"Really?" Mimi asked, making Ally snap her eyes open.

"Mimi, I-" Ally started saying, standing up.

"Am carrying Austin's baby? I know." Mimi finished for her.

"It wasn't planned, I promise. I made the decision to keep the baby before Austin proposed. He's just doing the right thing, and was planning on asking me in February, but the baby just spead things up." Ally said quickly.

"So you didn't get pregnant just to marry Austin?" Mimi asked her.

Ally shook her head.

"I never pressured anything. Neither did Austin. We just...weren't thinking about it one day, the moment dulled our reasoning." Ally said.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Mimi asked.

"We didn't want everyone thinking Austin was just marrying me because of the baby, he told me the other day baby or no, he would marry me anywhere, anytime." Ally told her.

"Well...while I am not happy about being a grandma this young, I understand why you didn't tell anyone. I will keep your secret." Mimi said smiling.

"Thank you." Ally said hugging her.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"You two ok?" Mike called.

"Fine, coming out now." Mimi called back.

When they came out Austin grabbed Ally's hand.

He gave her a look that asked "Does mom know?".

Ally nodded.

She saw his eyes get big with worry so she hugged him.

"But don't worry, she won't say anything." she whispered in his ear.

Shortly after Austin drove everyone to the car rental department for Mike to rent them a car.

With tomorrow being very busy they would need 2 cars.

Austin and Ally then drove to the hotel to get Trish and Dez for the dress rehearsal at the church.

While there they did a quick check of the reception hall. Everything in their was perfect.

They then went to the church for the dress rehearsal where everything went perfect too.

But afterwards everyone was exhausted.

Ally stayed in a room with Trish that night, and Austin stayed in Dez's hotel room.

Mimi insisted on it, as it was bad luck to see the bride the day of the wedding before the ceremony.

So Austin stayed with Ally long enough to kiss her and their baby goodnight, then headed back to Dez's room.

Austin and Ally both fell asleep that night with huge grins and light hearts, knowing tomorrow, they would be man and wife.

**The wedding is the next chapter! Want to read it sooner? 6 people answer this question right and I'll post a new chapter sooner!**

**In honor of Halloween this week, I'm skipping ahead to In Costumes and Careers: In this episode What does Dez's ghost detector pick up Trish as?**

**Let me know how everyone likes this story so far. Like it, hate it, anything you wanna see let me know.**

**Love you all and see ya soon!**


	16. Now and Forever

**HEY EVERYONE! So awesome job on answering the last chapter question right: In Costumes and Careers Dez's ghost tracker picks up Trish as cold and souless.**

**So since there is a new Austin and Ally every Sunday right now, and I post new chapters Sunday night, if I need to wait til Sunday to post the new chapter, I will pick a trivia question from that episode, if you guys get the question right, I will back track to a episode from season 2.**

**By the way...LOVED the new episode Sunday. Your thoughts? Feel free to share them in reviews. But for now, sit back, relax and enjoy Now and Forever**

"Ally, hold still, or you're gonna look like a clown." Trish said trying for the third time to get Ally's eyeshadow on.

"Any news on if the boy's are here?" Ally asked Trish.

"They got here ten minutes ago, they're getting ready now." Mimi assured her.

"You take your vitamin?" Trish asked her.

Ally nodded.

"Don't wanna toss my cookies in the middle of the ceremony." Ally said smiling.

"You hear that baby, be good to mommy." Trish said to Ally's stomach.

Everyone laughed as Mimi pulled the dress out of the closet.

"Ready?" Mimi asked.

Ally nodded, smiling.

The dress was exactly what she had dreamed of as a little girl.

It had thin straps, was a little loose at the waist so her little baby pouch wasn't showing, and straight, but lightly frilled on the skirt.

Trish looked beautiful in her halter dress of a dark teal with a slightly puffy but beautiful skirt that flowed to her knees.

Mimi and Trish helped her into her dress and then heard someone knock on the door.

"Come in." Mimi called.

"You look beautiful honey." a familiar voice said.

Ally's eyes got huge as she turned around.

"Mom!" Ally shouted running over.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world honey." her mom said embracing her.

Just then they heard a knock at the door and Lester say "Five minutes ladies."

"Before we go out, a few words of advice honey: Marriage is hard. But when you get frustrated just remember why you got married. Why you love him, and why you would never let him go." her mom reminded her.

Ally nodded, smiling, and hugged her mom.

"Thanks mom, I love you." Ally said.

They opened the door for the mom's to walk out, and Lester walked in.

"Oh honey, you're so beautiful! I'm sad to give you away, but I talked to Austin. I know he's gonna be great for you." Lester said hugging her.

"Thanks dad." Ally said smiling.

Austin and Dez were standing at the altar, waiting for the girls.

Austin was lightly jumping on the balls of his feet, getting fidgety.

Dez put a hand on his shoulder, stopping him from this.

"Thanks man." Austin said.

Dez just smiled.

The music started and Trish walked out.

She made her way down the aisle, smiling.

Austin purposely looked down, not wanting to see Ally until she was walking to him.

Dez nudged him a moment later, letting Austin know to look up.

The entire world faded from view as he watched his beautiful angel walk to him.

Ally reached Austin, kissed her dad on the cheek, and took Austin's hand.

Austin and Ally grinned at each other before turning to Father Morrison.

"You may be seated." Father Morrison said to the guests.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join Austin Moon and Allison Dawson in holy matrimony. If anyone objects to this marriage, speak now, or forever hold your peace. Marriage should not be entered into lightly, it's something that takes work, commitment, and most of all, love. I asked Austin last night why he wanted to marry Ally. His answer: I don't know how long my music career will last, or how the future will pan out, but I DO know, no matter what happens, I will always love her. When I asked Ally the same thing she said not a lot of things in my life are steady. My road has been rocky. Sometimes it still is. But Austin has been there through every bump, twist, and turn. He makes my journey smoother. And I don't ever want to lose that. Austin and Ally have written their own vows today, and would like to share them with you. Ally?" Father Morrison said, cueing her.

Ally looked at Austin, already finding him blurry through the happy tears she was shedding.

"Austin, looking back on our relationship,I always hoped this day would come, but never thought it would. We've been so much for each other. Friend, business partner, confidant, comic relief, anger relief, shoulder to cry on, and today, man and wife. Today Austin, I make you promises I intend to keep. I can't promise to love you every second of every day, but I promise to love you every moment of forever. I can't promise not to drive you crazy, but promise to be your support always. I can't promise I will ever be wrong, but promise I will admit if I am. And I can't promise to be perfect, but promise to love you as perfectly as I possibly can. I vow to stand by you, being there for you every step of the way. I will love you to the end of my days, now and forever baby."

Austin grinned, reminding himself he couldn't kiss her...yet.

"Ally Dawson, I love you so much. I still remember the first time I saw you. You yelled at me for playing the drums with corn dogs. I remember thinking how beautiful, yet annoying, you were. Then we became partners, and friends, then more. I first knew I loved you when I became jealous of an old friend of yours. Then I promised myself I would fight for you, but gave up the fight too easily. We grew apart and waited to come back together. When we did I swore this time I wasn't letting go. And that is my promise to you today Ally. I will never let go again. I may lose my temper and say things I regret, but I will NEVER let you go. I will always be beside you, encouraging you, cheering you on. I will be your rock, your strength when you need it. And your safety and comfort. I will kiss your tears away and make you smile again. And I will love you to my last heartbeat. I love you Allison Marie Dawson. Now and forever."

Dez and Trish handed them the rings.

"Repeat after me Austin. With this ring I pledge my eternal love and devotion." Father Morrison told Austin.

Austin looked into Ally's eyes and swore, "With this ring, I pledge my eternal love and devotion."

"Ally, repeat after me please. With this ring I pledge my eternal love and devotion." Father Morrison told Ally.

Ally looked inot Austin's eyes and promised him, "With this ring, I pledge my eternal love and devotion."

"And now, by the powers vested in me by our Lord Jesus Christ, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Austin, you may kiss your bride." Father Morrison said smiling.

Austin wanted nothing more than to crash his lips onto hers, but kept the kiss simple and passionate due to the family.

Moments later Austin ended the kiss, and smiled at his wife.

Later that day everyone was at the reception hall.

Austin and Ally waited outside the room for Trish to introduce them.

"How are you feeling?" Austin asked, rubbing her belly.

"I'm fine, we picked foods that don't make me sick and we know I'm ok to eat cake, so I won't be getting sick." Ally promised him.

"Good, because you need to be in perfect shape for tonight." Austin whispered in Ally's ear, causing her to shiver.

Austin looked at her, his eyes filled with lust.

"I don't plan on letting you leave our hotel room, possibly our bed, for the entirety of our time here." Austin whispered before kissing her.

He didn't have to have his tongue ask for permission, Ally granted it almost too quickly.

"Hey guys, save it for later, Trish is ready to announce you." Dez said poking his head out the door.

Austin smirked and they readjusted themselves.

"Ready." Austin told Dez.

"And now, it is my honor to present to you all for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Austin Moon." they heard Trish call.

Dez opened the door and they walked in.

Ally was surprised to see Kyra and Jimmy there, but hugged them both the same.

"Dad told me, I'm so happy for the both of you." Kyra whispered in Ally's ear.

Ally just smiled and said "Thanks Kyra, that means a lot."

For their first dance they danced to "Baby You Save Me" by Kenny Chesney, while Austin whispered sang the words into Ally's ear.

_Every now and then I get a little lost_

_My strings all get tangled, my wires all get crossed_

_Every now and then I'm right up on the edge_

_Dangling my toes out over the ledge_

_I just thank God you're here_

_'Cause when I'm a bullet shot out of a gun_

_'Cause when I'm a firecracker comin' undone_

_Or when I'm a fugitive ready to run, all wild-eyed and crazy_

_No matter where my reckless soul takes me_

_Baby you save me_

_It's hard lovin' a man that's got a gypsy soul_

_I don't know how you do it, I'm not sure how you know_

_The perfect thing to say to save me from myself_

_You're the angel that believes in me like nobody else_

_And I thank God you do_

_'Cause when I'm a bullet shot out of a gun_

_When I'm a firecracker coming undone_

_When I'm a fugitive ready to run, all wild-eyed and crazy_

_No matter where my reckless soul takes me_

_Baby you save me_

_I know I don't tell you nearly enough_

_That I couldn't live one day without your love_

_When I'm a ship tossed around on the waves_

_Up on a highwire that's ready to break_

_When I've had just about all I can take_

_Baby you, baby you save me_

_When I'm a bullet shot out of a gun_

_When I'm a firecracker coming undone_

_When I'm a fugitive ready to run, all wild-eyed and crazy_

_No matter where my reckless soul takes me_

_Baby you save me_

For her father/daughter dance Ally and Lester danced to "I Loved Her First" by Heartland.

_Look at the two of you dancing that way_

_Lost in the moment and each others face_

_So much in love your alone in this place_

_Like there's nobody else in the world_

_I was enough for her not long ago_

_I was her number one_

_She told me so_

_And she still means the world to me_

_Just so you know_

_So be careful when you hold my girl_

_Time changes everything_

_Life must go on_

_And I'm not gonna stand in your way_

_But I loved her first and I held her first_

_And a place in my heart will always be hers_

_From the first breath she breathed_

_When she first smiled at me_

_I knew the love of a father runs deep_

_And I prayed that she'd find you someday_

_But it still hard to give her away_

_I loved her first_

_How could that beautiful women with you_

_Be the same freckle face kid that I knew_

_The one that I read all those fairy tales to_

_And tucked into bed all those nights_

_And I knew the first time I saw you with her_

_It was only a matter of time_

_But I loved her first and I held her first_

_And a place in my heart will always be hers_

_From the first breath she breathed_

_When she first smiled at me_

_I knew the love of a father runs deep_

_And I prayed that she'd find you someday_

_But its still hard to give her away_

_I loved her first_

_From the first breath she breathed_

_When she first smiled at me_

_I knew the love of a father runs deep_

_Someday you might know what I'm going through_

_When a miracle smiles up at you_

_I loved her first_

Ally looked at her dad with tears in her eyes.

"I love you daddy." she whispered, kissing his cheek.

"Love you too sweetie." Lester said, hugging her as Austin walked up.

"Austin, just promise me you will take good care of her." Lester said.

"I promise, I will do everything to keep her safe and happy." Austin promised.

Lester smiled and hugged Austin.

Later, shortly after a lot of dancing and laughing, the cake was brought out.

They took pictures, then cut the cake.

Austin delicately brought Ally's piece to her mouth, as did Ally with Austin's piece. But at the last moment Ally shoved Austin's piece in his face, getting frosting all the way up to his eyelash.

In the shock of it Austin smashed Ally's piece all over her cheeks.

Through the mess Austin kissed her, smearing even more frosting all over.

Trish and Dez handed them both a rag to clean up, then everyone sat down to eat.

After they ate Austin walked over to their dj, whispered in his ear, then took the ear mic and put it on.

"Ally, will you join me for one last dance?" Austin asked from the middle of the floor.

Ally nodded and walked to her husband.

Austin nodded to the dj, who cued up "I'll Be" by Edwin McCain.

And Austin serenaded the words to his wife as they danced.

_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful_

_Stop me and steal my breath._

_And emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky_

_Never revealing their depth._

_Tell me that we belong together,_

_Dress it up with the trappings of love._

_I'll be captivated,_

_I'll hang from your lips,_

_Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above._

_I'll be your crying shoulder,_

_I'll be love's suicide_

_I'll be better when I'm older,_

_I'll be the greatest fan of your life._

_And rain falls angry on the tin roof_

_As we lie awake in my bed._

_You're my survival, you're my living proof._

_My love is alive and not dead._

_Tell me that we belong together._

_Dress it up with the trappings of love._

_I'll be captivated,_

_I'll hang from your lips,_

_Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above_

_I'll be your crying shoulder,_

_I'll be love's suicide_

_I'll be better when I'm older,_

_I'll be the greatest fan of your life._

_And I've dropped out, I've burned up, I've fought my way back from the dead._

_I've tuned in, turned on, remembered the things that you said_

_I'll be your crying shoulder,_

_I'll be love's suicide_

_I'll be better when I'm older,_

_I'll be the greatest fan of your..._

_I'll be your crying shoulder,_

_I'll be love's suicide_

_I'll be better when I'm older,_

_I'll be the greatest fan of your life._

_The greatest fan of your life._

_...greatest fan of your life._

Shortly after, Mike came up to Austin, who was talking to Dez.

"They're saying the time we have booked is almost up, we should probably call it a night son." he told Austin.

Austin nodded and walked over to Ally who was chatting with Trish and Kyra.

"They're kicking us out soon." he told Ally and all the girls.

"Ok, well Kyra and Trish were wondering if they could steal me tomorrow afternoon for some shopping." Ally told him.

"I guess that's ok, I can show our folks around, then we can all meet up for dinner." Austin said smiling.

"Thank you baby." Ally said kissing Austin's cheek.

"You're welcome love." he said kissing her ear.

After everyone said their goodnights and gave hugs and kisses Austin escorted Ally to the elevator.

Austin had secretly arranged for them to get the penthouse so it was a long ride up the elevator.

When they got to the floor Austin opened the door and let Ally walk in first.

Ally was blown away.

There were candles all over the room, red rose petals formed a walkway to, and around, the bed, and there were strawberries and sparkling cider chilled by the bed.

She turned around, grinning at her husband.

Austin walked up to her smiling.

He took her face in his hands and kissed her.

"Allison Moon, today you made me the happiest person alive." he told her as he unzipped the back of her dress.

Ally removed his jacket and vest.

"I know nothing will ever make me love you less." he said unhooking her corset hooks.

Ally unbuttoned his shirt, rolling it off his shoulders and then removed his undershirt, placing her hands on his chest.

"And tonight," he said taking Ally's hand and walking to the bed.

They sat down and Austin handed her a champange glass full of cider.

"Is all about us." he said, toasting them.

After a few swallows Ally reached over and held out a strawberry to Austin.

Austin bit it, sucking her fingers.

Austin grabbed one, rubbing it on her lips before letting her eat it.

Ally grabbed his hand, kissing each of his fingers.

Austin pulled Ally onto his lap, kissing her neck.

"While I know we will probably be up all night having all kinds of fun, first, I want to make love to you." Austin told Ally.

Ally smiled, nodding.

Austin turned them onto the bed, Ally beneath him, and removed his shoes and pants, leaving them both in only their underwear.

"At least now we don't have to worry about forgetting to use protection." Ally joked as Austin climbed back into bed with her.

Austin laughed too.

"That reminds me." Austin said, bending down to Ally's stomach.

Tonight he sang "Living In The Moment" to the baby.

After he finished and kissed her stomach, Austin came back up to Ally's face.

"You have no idea how much I want you right now." Ally whispered in Austin's lips.

Austin grinned as he slipped his fingers between her soaking wet folds.

"I think I have an idea." Austin said smiling.

Ally reached down, grabbing his stiff member and stroking it, feeling him get harder with each movement.

Austin gently moved Ally's hand, intertwing their fingers.

Austin entered her gently, slowly moving them together.

Then increasing the pace, moving faster and faster, bringing them both closer and closer to their climax.

Ally's moans sent Austin over the edge, bringing Ally with with him.

Austin rolled off of Ally, both catching their breaths.

"Round two?" Ally asked after a moment.

Austin answered by grabbing Ally and kissing her.

**REALLY hope everyone loves this chapter as much as I loved writing it. Next chapter is their first appointment to find out about the baby. Yay!**

**Want to read about it before Sunday, 7 people answer this trivia question and I will post before Sunday:**

**In Road Trips and Reunions, name one of the two snacks that Dez finds?**

**Whoever answers with BOTH snack names will get a shout out next chapter.**

**See everyone soon!**


	17. Announcement and Appointments

**Hey everyone! So GREAT JOB on the answering of the last question. 8 people got at least one of the two snack names right. Congratulations to Cutelilmnkey, Lovelymemoriesx, and April for getting both answers: In Road Trips and Reunions, name one of the two snacks that Dez finds? Cheese Crunchkins and Sizzling Flam-os**

**This chapter was fun to write for all of you! It brought back some happy memories of when I was expecting my little girl!**

**I really hope everyone loves this chapter. So sit back, relax, and enjoy Announcement and Appointments**

Two weeks later Austin and Ally made their way to their appointment.

They had to push it back a week due to a test they had to study for the week before.

Ally had begged Austin to have them stop for her to get a juice so he was waiting for her in the car while she was in a convenience store.

A few moments later Ally came out and handed Austin a tabloid.

Austin laughed at the front page headline.

'AUSTIN AND ALLY EXPECTING HONEYMOON BABY'.

"It finally hit." Austin said.

"Finally? We let Jimmy announce the new just yesterday." Ally said, drinking her juice.

Austin just shrugged as he started the car.

"Yeah, but I thought it would have hit faster I guess." Austin said.

Ally just smiled and shook her head at her husband before replying to a text from Kyra.

All their friends and family had to get back to the States and had to leave the Sunday after the wedding, but they kept in touch pretty well.

Ally turned off her phone as Austin cut the ignition at the clinic.

"You ready?" Austin asked her as they met at the back of the car.

Ally nodded and smiled as they walked in the doors.

Following the arrows, they found the gynecology area easily.

The receptionist looked up at Ally smiling.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Yes, I have an appointment with Dr. Robbins, my name is on file as Ally Dawson, but I need to update that to Ally Moon. I just recently got married." she said.

"Oh yes, please fill out this basic form with your married name, and bring it back to me, then I'll let Dr. Robbins know you're here." the receptionst said handing Ally a clipboard.

Ally sat next to Austin and filled out the papers, then took it back to the receptionist.

They sat there, patiently waiting.

After a few moments a nurse opened the door.

"Ally?" she called.

Austin and Ally stood up and walked up to the nurse.

She smiled and escorted them through the door.

First they took Ally's weight, then went into a room.

The nurse asked them both some general health and family history questions while she took Ally's blood pressure and pulse.

Then she handed Ally a sterile cup and instructed her to go into the bathroom and fill it, then come back in.

Ally did and came back to find Austin reading a baby development magazine.

"Did you know the baby's the size of a poppy seed, and the organs are starting to develop?" Austin asked out loud.

Ally smiled and kissed the top of his head.

"What else?" Ally asked sitting next to him.

But just then Dr. Robbins walked in.

"Hi Austin, Ally, I'm Dr. Robbins." she said smiling.

After going over the general information and the healthy diet Ally now had to follow Dr. Robbins gave Ally a prescription for an anti-nausea pill and prenatal viamins.

"Ok, well Ally, now that we have everything else out of the way, let's have you take off your pants, put this blanket over your lap, and we will get the ultrasound machine in here and look at your baby." Dr. Robbins said smiling before walking out.

"You want me to leave while you change?" Austin asked her.

Ally smiled and shook her head.

"Nothing you haven't seen before, how do you think we got here?" she asked grinning.

Austin chuckled and turned to give Ally a little privacy.

"Hand me the blanket?" Ally asked Austin as she sat back down.

Austin draped it over Ally's lap then kissed her.

"I love you." he whispered.

"Love you too." Ally whispered back.

Just then Dr. Robbins knocked on the door.

"Come in." Austin called.

Dr. Robbins pulled in a large cart with the ultrasound machine on it.

She set it up and grabbed the gel.

"Ok Ally lay down and Austin if you wanna see, go over on the other side of her bed here." Dr. Robbins instructed.

Austin did so as Dr. Robbins rubbed the gel on Ally's stomach.

Austin grabbed her hand, excited.

After a few moments they saw a tiny blip on the screen.

"And there is your baby." Dr. Robbins said smiling.

Ally's face lit up.

"And now..." Dr. Robbins said pushing a few buttons.

Suddenly the most beautiful sound in the world filled the room.

Ally looked at Austin to see a huge grin on his face as they heard the baby's hearbeat for the first time.

Austin looked down at Ally, smiled, and brought her hand up to kiss it.

Then he wiped a tear from her cheek.

Dr. Robbins printed off some pictures, handed them to Austin, and turned off the machine.

"I will let you get dressed and will see you in a mouth." Dr. Robbins instructed.

"Actually, our school is giving us 3 weeks off for Christmas break, we won't be back til the week of January 10th." Austin let her know.

"That's fine, just make an appointment with the nurse for when you get back." Dr. Robbins said smiling.

So they did and got back in the car.

Austin handed Ally the pictures.

"The baby's so tiny." Ally whispered.

"Kiddo's only a month old, that will change." Austin assured her as he put the keys in the ignition.

"Yeah, and I'll turn into a huge blimp." Ally murmured to herself.

"And you will be beautiful." Austin said smiling.

Ally kissed her cheek before putting her seatbelt on so Austin could drive them home.

**Ok so here's this chapter's trivia question: In Backups and Breakups for the first time we see inside Trish's locker, and she has something unique hanging on her locker door, in different colors. What is the items?**

**I am not putting a limit on the amount of people who need to answer right since there will be a new chapter up Sunday. But please review still!**

**Also, I'm going to let you guys control part of this story!**

**Will Ally have a boy? or a girl? Review with your choice and the most votes will win!**

**So put in your choice and make your voice heard!**

**See you all Sunday!**


	18. Christmas and New Year's

**Hey reader**s**! Great job at picking up the detail from last chapter: In Backups and Breakups for the first time we see inside Trish's locker, and she has something unique hanging on her locker door, in different colors. What is the items? The answer is...her nametags from previous jobs!**

**And hey, anyone else watch the new Austin and Ally tonight? I hpoe so, because this week's trivia question is from tonight's episode.**

**And, of course, since it's Sunday...NEW CHAPTER TIME!**

**So sit back, relax, and enjoy this week's chapter: Christmas and New Year's**

SATURDAY DECEMBER 19TH

Austin nudged Ally gently, waking her up.

"Are we here?" she asked groggy

"Yeah." Austin said standing up to grab their carry-on from the shelf.

Ally stretched and stood up.

Austin took her hand and lead her off the plane out to the terminal.

They had left right after school the day before and had just landed in Miami for Christmas break.

They told their parents they would meet them at Sonic Boom at noon, giving them time to get in, rent a car, and get settled.

After grabbing their bag, Austin went to the rental car desk.

They were only renting the car for the day until they went to Ally's place to get her car later that afternoon.

Austin walked back to Ally a few minutes later with paperwork and a key.

"Want me to drive?" he asked, seeing she was still groggy.

Ally nodded as they walked out.

"Did you take your medicine? I know you get nauseous when you're groggy in the car?" Austin asked as he loaded the bags in the trunk.

"Yeah, I took it before we boarded the plane. I'll be fine." she assured him.

They got in the car and Austin started it up.

"Before we go to the hotel do you mind if we stop somewhere?" Austin asked Ally.

"Sure, let me just call the parents and let them know." Ally said pulling her phone.

"Hey dad, Austin wants to stop somewhere before we come to Sonic Boom. We'll be a little late. Ok, bye." Ally said, then hung up the phone.

Ten minutes later Austin pulled up in front of an apartment building and cut the ignition.

Ally sat in the car, thinking Austin had to go in to see someone really quick, but he leaned down and signalled for Ally to get out too.

"What's up?" she asked as they walked to the main doors.

"You'll see." Austin said as they walked in.

Ally followed him up 2 flights of stairs and down the hall.

Suddenly Austin pulled out his key ring and unlocked the door.

They walked into a small bedroom apartment already furnished.

And it looked like someone was already living here.

Ally turned to Austin, confused.

"I'm lost...why are we here?" she asked.

"Because when we get home this summer this is our new home." Austin said smiling.

Ally looked around, shocked.

"But...someone already lives here." she said, feeling she was stating the obvious.

"Yeah, Dez is secondary on the lease, he's living here while we're in London, and when we get home if it's ok he will stay here, or he can find a new place to live." Austin explained.

But Ally shook her head.

"He can stay, he's your best friend. Plus with him and Trish tolerating each other better, and having a newborn, I'm not gonna be able to just go hand out a lot so Trish and I can be here, and with you guys too." she said smiling.

Austin smiled, then his eyes got a little big.

"Oh, I almost forgot the best parts." he said taking her hand and leading her down the hall.

First he opened a door to the biggest room.

Ally was surprised to find there was already a king sized sheeted bed, dark oak side tables, and two armoires.

"Wow." was all All could say.

"And..." Austin said, taking her hand and walking back out to the hallway, opening the middle door.

Ally stood there, stunned, then walked in to the nursery.

There was a beautiful dark oak crib with mattress, a changing table, rocking chair, chest of drawers, and a HUGE teddy bear and puppy dog stuffed animal.

"I'll get more when we know if we're having a boy or girl, but-" Ally cut him off by kissing him.

"It's perfect. Thank you." she said hugging him.

"What time is it?" Austin asked Ally.

"10:30." Ally told him.

"What time are we meeting the parents?" Austin asked.

"Noon." Ally replied.

"I have an idea on how to pass the time." Austin whispered in her ear.

Ally grinned, liking where this was going.

"Oh really, Mr. Moon?" Ally asked.

"Oh yeah, Mrs. Moon." Austin said scooping her up and carrying her back to their bed.

An hour later Austin remade the bed while Ally finished her shower.

He put the last pillow back just as Ally walked out with her hair in a tight braid.

"Ready?" Ally asked.

Austin checked to make sure he had his keys, wallet and cell before nodding.

"And the great part about this place? Sonic Boom is a 10 minute walk, the recording studio is a 10 minute DRIVE, and the hospital and doctor's office is just 15 minutes from here." Austin told her, smiling at his own cleverness.

"Well then, since it's such a nice day, you want to walk to Boom?" Ally asked him.

To reply Austin pocketed the keys and took Ally's hand.

10 minutes later they walked in to see their favorite red and curly hair people.

"Trish!" Ally called, letting go of Austin's hand and running up to hug her.

Austin smiled and gave Dez a bro hug before doing their signature "What up!"

"Where are the folks?" Ally asked.

"Your dad is in the back helping a customer and Austin's parents went to go get pizza." Dez summarized.

Ally and Trish sat down, talking about the baby, while Austin and Dez caught up.

A few minutes later Lester walked in.

"Hey kids!" he said coming over to hug Ally, then Austin.

"Hey day." Ally said smiling.

"How's the baby?" Lester asked, looking at Ally's pooch.

"Healthy and growing like a weed, according to the doctor." Austin said.

Just then Mike and Mimi walked in.

"Hey son." Mike called putting down the pizzas.

Austin smiled and ran over to hug them both.

Ally knew he would never admit it, but he LOVED his parents, and really missed them.

Mike and Mimi then hugged Ally, also asking how the baby was doing.

After the wedding Mimi told Mike the truth behind the baby. While Mike was upset, and had called to curse out and lecture them both, he understood why they didn't want to say anything and promised to keep it a secret. Ally told her parents too. The guilt of not telling them was killing her. They reacted the same way thankfully.

After pizza and catching up Austin drove to Ally's parents place to get her car, then drove back to their place, and followed Ally in the rental car back up to the airport.

After returning the rental they went to hand out with Kyra for a bit before heading to Mike and Mimi's for dinner and dessert.

By the time 10:00 rolled around that night Ally was almost asleep on Austin's shoulder.

"We gotta go, but I'll call you tomorrow." Austin told his parents as they got their coats on.

Austin drove them back home.

Ally crawled into bed, not wanting to change clothes, but Austin knew she would just wake up hours later, regretting it. So he helped her change before getting in bed, kissing his wife, and turning off the light.

CHRISTMAS DAY

Ally woke up to the smell of eggs and toast.

She rolled over to see Austin's side of the bed empty.

Putting two and two together she got up, put on her robe, and walked into the kitchen.

She smiled at the sight of Austin and Dez making breakfast as Pandora radio played Austin's Maroon 5 station.

Trish came up behind her and gave Ally a hug.

"Merry Christmas." Trish said, getting the guys attention.

"Hey you're up." Austin said walking over to kiss Ally, rub her stomach, then hug Trish.

"It's ready." Dez told Austin as he came over to hug the girls.

After breakfast everyone gathered around the tree to exchange gifts.

Austin got Dez some new equipment for his camera, Trish a new necklace like Ally's with her name on it, and Ally a locket. The outside was engraved on one side with A&A M and on the back the words "I Love You" and inside was a picture of their wedding day, but the other side blank.

"I'll put in our family photo after the baby is born." he explained.

"I love it, thank you." Ally said kissing him.

Ally had gotten Trish a turquiose ring, Dez a Union Jack flag, and Austin a new Casio watch since he accidentally went swimming with his a few days before.

Trish got Ally a charm bracelet with birthstones for her and Austin's birthday months with instructions that when the baby was born to call the company and let them know what stone to set in the last one that needed to be sent, she gave Austin a copy of the Coldplay CD with Austin's accompaniment on it, and Dez a new carrying case and tripod for his equipment.

And Dez gave Austin and Ally copies of their wedding video and a compliation of the music that was played that day. Including the song Austin sang to Ally, and gave Trish a new webcam so she and Ally could video chat.

After they cleaned all the wrapping paper up they went and got ready for their respective family dinners.

Austin and Ally went to his parents home for Christmas dinner, where her dad was going to meet them, and Dez and Trish went to their own families homes.

At Austin's parents home they had dinner first then did presents.

They gave his parents a trip to New York for Valentine's day and her dad a new car.

Ally's dad gave them both new iPods and Mike and Mimi gave Ally a beautiful rose broach that had been in the family for over 100 years. According to Mimi it was a tradition to give it to the first born daughter of each generation. Since Austin was an only child they wanted to pass it on to Ally. Mimi gave Austin her great grandfathers pocket watch. Mike gave them both a $1500 gift certificate for BabysRUs to be used when they found out the sex of the baby.

After gifts they decided to watch the Disney Christmas Day Parade that Mike had DVR'ed earlier.

After that Mimi and Ally wanted to watch "Miracle on 34th street" and Austin had to call Jimmy.

After he set up with Jimmy for them to come in that following Monday to record some new tracks he joined Ally and watched the end of the movie.

After the movie was over Dez texted asking Austin if they wanted to meet back at home and hang out.

So they hugged everyone and went back home.

After 4 cups of hot cocoa and millions of laughs Austin insisted him and Ally go for a drive.

They ended up back at Sonic Boom and Austin took Ally upstairs.

Austin grinned as Ally walked in to find a candlelit table with a chocolate fondue and assorted fruits, and sparkling cider.

Ally turned and smiled at Austin.

"You will never cease to amaze me." she said hugging him.

"I hope not." Austin said kissing her head.

After a very sweet and fulfilling dessert Ally suggested they head home.

Ally drove back homeand they crawled in bed.

"Merry Christmas Ally." Austin said kissing her.

"Merry Christmas Austin." Ally replied, then fell asleep to her husband singing Jingle Bells th their baby.

ONE WEEK LATER

"Another great set guys! That was awesome! Jimmy said as Austin and Ally closed up their session.

"Thanks Jimmy." Austin said grinning.

"The release isn't until March, but your fans are gonna LOVE it." Jimmy reminded them.

"And the title alone!" Austin said excited.

It was a duet CD called "THE MOONS". It was Ally's idea right after they got married and Austin and Jimmy loved it.

"So what are you guys plans for New Year's Eve?" Jimmy asked.

"Not sure yet." Austin said.

"Well, we're having a New Year's Eve party here. You both should come. Kyra begged me this morning to invite you both." Jimmy said smiling.

"Sounds fun." Ally said.

"Totally, we'll be here." Austin agreed.

Jimmy was right, the party was AWESOME!

Lots of food, drink, games, and music.

Ally was talking to Kyra about the baby.

"So with us graduating this year, how are you going to work out college next year?" Kyra asked.

"Austin and I are both applying now and wherever we both get accepted we're gonna go. But we want to get the baby on a schedule first, so for the first few months we will be doing the classes online and when the baby is on a schedule we will move there. That will probably be right around Thanksgiving so we will move after that break." Ally explained.

"Wow Ally, you guys really have it planned." Kyra said smiling.

"In theory, everyone know babies plan their own schedule." Ally said smiling.

Her and Kyra both laughed at this.

"Well, I'm going to MMU, Miami Music University, so if you guys ever need a babysitter let me know ok?" Kyra asked.

"Definitely." Ally said smiling.

"Ally, it's time for the big countdown!" Austin shouted from the main room.

Ally and Kyra walked back in.

Around the 30 second mark Ally found Austin.

He smiled and kissed her cheek before they started counting down.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" everyone screamed.

Austin kissed Ally good and hard on the lips.

"I love you so much!" Austin shouted over the din.

"I love you too!" Ally shouted back.

Suddenly Kyra came up to hug them both.

"So what's your resolutions?" Kyra asked them.

"To have one beautiful healthy baby." Ally said smiling.

"Awww, that's sweet. Austin?" Kyra asked.

But Austin just smiled and rubbed Ally's baby bump.

"To be a good dad." Austin told them.

Ally shook her head.

"What's wrong?" Austin asked.

"Baby, you're resolving to do something that's already happening." Ally said hugging Austin.

**Next chapter is Valentine's Day. Will it be perfect? 10 people answer this question right and I'll post a new chapter this week: In "What If's and Where's Austin Dez calls Austin by a nickname. Last episode was "Golden Twinkle Toes", but there was a different one this chapter. What is that nickname.**

**If 10 people answer right, I will post a new chapter before next Sunday...if not, I'll see you all Sunday!**


	19. Valentine's: Fight and Flutter

**Hey readers, you all were SO close this last week! I asked 10 people to answer last weeks question, and got 9 right answers.**

**In "What If's and Where's Austin Dez calls Austin by a nickname. What is that nickname? The answer is Little Blonde He Devil**

**But that's ok, it's Sunday, so it's new chapter time!**

**Hope everyone paid attention to the new episode tonight too, cuz that's where the trivia question is from tonight.**

**But that's for later, for now, sit back, relax and enjoy Valentine's: Fight and Flutter**

Ally threw another dress on the floor, getting more and more frustrated with each one.

She was now 13 weeks pregnant and her clothes were getting tight, and tonight was the school Valentine's day dance and NONE of her dresses fit.

Austin stepped out of the bathroom freshly showered and saw all the dresses on the floor.

"Ally, everything ok?"he asked pulling on his slacks.

"Nothing fits. I bought a dress last week to wear tonight but it doesn't fit now. And neither do any of my other dresses." she said frustrated.

"Sorry, can I help?" Austin offered.

"You can get a time machine and go back and make sure we use a condom." Ally said joking.

"Anything I can do THIS reality?" Austin asked buttoning up his dark red long sleeve shirt.

"No, looks like I'm not going." Ally said grabbing her hoodie and sliding it on.

"What? Ally, it's our first Valentine's together, and you said you want to go. Plus, we were asked to perform tonight." Austin said getting upset.

"Whether I want to or not, I HAVE NOTHING TO WEAR AUSTIN!" Ally shouted.

Austin just shook his head, grabbed his black blazer, and walked out the door.

Ally stood there, shocked.

Had that really just happened? Had Austin really just walked out, going to the dance without her?

Ally sadly hung her dresses back up and put her sweat pants on, crawling into bed.

She reached into their mini freezer and pulled out her frozen strawberry yogurt, finding comfort in it's frozen goodness.

Suddenly she heard the door open and saw Austin walk in, his arms full of things.

He put down a box of chocolates, a box of strawberries, 2 champagne glasses, sparkling cider, and walked over to their stereo.

"Thought you went to the dance. They're expecting at least you to perform." Ally said standing and walking to him.

But Austin just shook his head and turned to kiss her as "Our Love is Timeless" started to play. He had remixed it into a sweet ballad.

"The only place I need to be is right here, with my wife." Austin said, hugging her.

He then started gently swaying them, and they danced together in their own perfect, secluded moment.

After the song was over "Steal Your Heart" started playing.

Suddenly Ally jumped back a little.

"What's wrong?" Austin asked.

Ally grabbed Austin's hand and put it on her belly.

"Do you feel that?" she asked.

Austin looked at her, confused.

"The baby just moved." Ally said grinning.

Austin's face lit up.

"Well guess someone loves daddy's music." Austin said hugging her.

After they danced to a few more songs they broke open the chocolates and strawberries, then had some cider.

Austin then started nibbling Ally's neck, his hands pulling her to straddle him.

Ally bit Austin's ear, elicting a moan.

Austin quickly disposed of her shirt and bra, sucking her nipples.

Ally threw her head back in pleasure, giving Austin more access and grinding herself against his already aching member.

Austin released her nipple to moan at the contact.

Ally saw an opportunity and took off his shirt, gently pushing him back on the bed.

Austin grinned as he pulled Ally to join him, turning them so Ally was beneath him.

His fingers slid down her body, towards her soaking wet underwear.

Ally's hands were busy as well, one gripping his back, the other heading south.

They reached their goals at the same time. Ally wrapping her hand around Austin's swollen member as Austin's fingers plunged into Ally's soaking wet center.

Austin could tell by the way Ally's walls were clenching around his fingers neither of them were going to last long so he pulled her hand away and plunged into Ally HARD.

Ally pulled Austin close, clinging to him as he pounded into her.

The only noises to be heard were their moans, occasionally forming into the other's name.

All too soon Austin felt his balls harden and Ally felt the familiar twist in her stomach as they reached their orgasms, cumming together.

Austin pulled out and flopped onto his back next to Ally, catching his breath.

Ally rolled onto Austin, kissing his cheek.

Austin looked at her, smiled and asked "Want to take a shower? I need one and just want to be close to you."

Ally nodded smiling, and they walked to the bathroom.

They washed each other, got dried off and in some sweats, then crawled into bed.

Austin sang "The Way That You Do," "Rock and Roll", and "Break Down The Walls" before Ally felt the baby stop moving, signaling the baby fell asleep.

Austin pulled Ally into his embrace.

"Sorry you didn't get your perfect Valentine's day." he apologized.

But Ally turned her head and smiled at him.

"But I did." she said before kissing him.

She then turned back over, not seeing Austin fall asleep with a proud smile on his face.

**AWWWWW, Austin shows his romantic side! This honestly is one of my favorite chapters, and the next one is their 6 month dating anniversary. Want to know how that goes? 13 people answer this question right to find out:**

**In Presidents and Problems Austin gets a special "Role Model of the Year" Award. He also knows exactly where on his award shelf the medal will go, next to an empty space. WHAT AWARD IS HE SAVING THE EMPTY SPACE FOR?**

**Hope to see you guys before next Sunday, but if not, until then my readers**


	20. Celebrations and CDS

**Hey everyone! Great job on the last question: In Presidents and Problems Austin gets a special "Role Model of the Year" Award. He also knows exactly where on his award shelf the medal will go, next to an empty space. WHAT AWARD IS HE SAVING THE EMPTY SPACE FOR?**

**He was saving it for his first Record of the Year Award.**

**Either I'm making these questions too easy, of you're all just too good! LOL :) But either way here's a new chapter, as promised.**

**So sit back, relax and enjoy CELEBRATIONS AND CDS**

"Ally, we're gonna be late." Austin said knocking on the bathroom door.

"Just a minute." Ally called.

"You said that 10 minutes ago." Austin mumbled.

"I heard that." Ally said smiling.

Ally was now 17 weeks pregnant, now in her second trimester, and had a comfortable, stylish wardrobe.

Austin turned when he heard the door open.

"Beautiful as always." he said walking to her.

Ally had chosen a red blouse and black skirt with black flats to wear today.

Austin complimented her with black jeans, his red converse shoes and red leather jacket.

Ally checked her hair in the mirror before grabbing her purse.

"Ready?" she asked him.

"Been ready for hours." Austin said smiling.

Ally lightly smacked his chest and grabbed the keys from him.

"For that, I'm driving." she said grinning.

10 minutes later they pulled up to Starr International Records for the premiere of their new CD, "The Moons".

"Ally!" Kyra shouted, running up to her.

"Kyra, what are you doing here?" Ally asked happy.

"I begged daddy to let me come with him." she explained.

Ally looked over to see Austin talking to Jimmy.

A few minutes later Jimmy ushered them both to the table full of CDs, getting them ready for the release.

After many, many, many signatures and pictures all the fans were escorted into another room with a stage for a surprise concert.

Austin and Ally performed 5 of their new songs, then said thank you and goodbye to all their fans.

"I will never get over the rush of seeing my fans." Austin said as they climbed back into the car.

"I know! It's so great." Ally agreed.

"By the way, happy anniversary." Austin said handing Ally a small box.

Today was six months they had offically been dating.

Ally opened the box to see a charm for the bracelet Trish gave her.

It was a golden heart with a topaz stone in the middle.

"I made it my birthstone, so you will always have my heart." Austin explained.

Ally smiled and kissed him.

"Thank you, I love it." she said.

Ally then handed him a box.

Inside was a sterling silver ring.

Engraved inside was the words "Fino Alla Fine Del Tempo": "Until The End Of Time", in Italian, since Ally had Italian heritage.

"Until the end of time, that's how long I'll love you." she told him.

Austin smiled, took off his chain and put it on with his whistle.

"That way you're always close to my heart." he explained, kissing her.

Austin then started the car and drove back to the school. They both were wiped from the party so they took a nap.

Austin woke Ally up around 4, knowing if they didn't get up they wouldn't sleep tonight.

They studied for their history exam that Wednesday then read some from Hamlet, their current book in English class.

Around 5:30 Austin looked at Ally.

"I'm hungry, you wanna go out?" he asked her.

"Sure." Ally agreed.

"Do you wanna go somewhere nice since it's our anniversary?" he asked.

But Ally shook her head.

"I'm good with anything." she said.

So they went to McDonald's for dinner.

Afterwards they went ahead and went back to the dorm since they had class tomorrow.

After showers they climbed into bed, Austin sang "I think about you" for the baby, then kissed Ally good night and snuggled her close.

**Gotta be honest, not sure if I like how I ended this chapter. But I hope everyone likes it. **

**Next chapter is (drumroll please)...When they find out the sex of the baby!**

**Want to know soon? FIFTEEN people answer this question right and I'll post a new chapter before Sunday:**

**In Magazines and Made-Up Stuff when Trish fills out Austin's questionaire she says he is on a special diet and Dez makes Austin a special lunch for this "diet" he is on. What is the diet Austin "is on" AND what is the meal Dez makes Austin?**

**So hope to post sooner, but if not, see you all Sunday!**


End file.
